Nada es lo Que Parece 2
by ballesterosslash
Summary: Después de su peculiar encuentro hace 3 años el destino los reunió de una forma que ninguno de los dos espero, el único inconveniente es que solamente tienen una Noche
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Continuación de Nada es lo que Parece

Disclamer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW

_Advertencias: todos humanos, solo para personas con mente abierta_

Autor: ballesterosslash

Nada es lo que Parece

** 2**

Capítulo I

"_Quiero hacerte el amor, llenarte de besos,_

_Soltar mis sentimientos de amor, sobre cada parte de tu cuerpo_

_Con un beso... Hacerte mi mundo, despojar mi pecho ... sobre tu pecho..."_

17:20 hrs.

El avión llego al aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle de la ciudad de París con retraso a causa de la lluvia.

Era pleno otoño en la parte norte del orbe, así que no debía quejarse por el tiempo, a pesar de que venía haciendo escala de El Cairo, un lugar eternamente caluroso, donde había pasado una larga estancia, buscando algo que no podía encontrar y que al mismo tiempo no podía palpar, ni sentir, ni respirar, pero que al final lo había llenado de sabiduría y lo había hecho enfrentarse a sí mismo.

Con un gesto de hastío el hombre recogió su equipaje de la banda trasbordadora y se dirigió a la salida deseando que nadie de los ahí presentes gritara su nombre al reconocerlo, a pesar de su barba de días sin rasurar y los lentes oscuros que hacia unas horas lo habían protegido de los inclementes rayos del sol, pero que en ese momento sobraban como accesorio.

Pero no se iba a arriesgar.

Con paso decidido cruzo aquella terminal aérea hasta llegar a la acera. Con un solo movimiento, lleno de seguridad llamó la atención de un hombre que recostado sobre el cofre de su automóvil esperaba ansioso la llegada de un cliente.

Y fue así, que en muy poco tiempo se internó en la ciudad luz a bordo de un vehículo de alquiler con destino a un hotel céntrico.

Solo tenía 12 horas para arreglar un asunto que tenía pendiente y después volaría a los Estados Unidos a reiniciar el proyecto que por tanto tiempo le había absorbido y que ahora lo llenaría de satisfacción siempre y cuando lograra conseguir la autorización para utilizar un guión en una miniserie que estaba preparando para la televisión.

Pero no era fácil. El escritor se había negado en un principio a ceder los derechos a una productora norteamericana y más aún sí está estaba comenzando en el mundo del espectáculo y no tenía varios proyectos que avalaran la calidad de sus producciones.

Pero ese día era diferente. Por fin, el escritor comenzaba a ceder y sí él podía manejar la situación con maestría podría conseguir aquella firma tan anhelada.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro del hombre mientras observaba las calles lluviosas de la ciudad a través de la ventanilla del vehículo de alquiler.

Sabía que sí hacía bien las cosas, su recién creada productora televisiva lograría ganar un EMMY con toda seguridad en la edición del año siguiente, la cual era su próxima meta a conseguir.

Porque en ese momento, podía jactarse de ya tener un OSCAR al mejor actor masculino protagónico en su curriculum, pero deseaba más y sabía que podía lograrlo.

Pero la diferencia estaba dentro de él. El mundo de las candilejas había perdido su brillo hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que se había enfrascado al trabajo detrás de cámaras guiado por su amigo Marcus.

- ¿Qu'est-ce que nomme d'hotel a été celui qui a dite?

La voz rasposa del chofer lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Rápidamente su mente tradujo ¿qué nombre del hotel fue que dijo? Por lo que respondió sin vacilar.

- La Ville des Roses – el hotel era un pequeño oasis en aquella urbe de acero y que se encontraba oculto a solo unas cuadras de los Domaines Eliseos, del cual podía jactarse de ser un agradable descubrimiento realizado en uno de sus múltiples viajes.

El hombre que habló primero, asintió y en la siguiente calle torció a la derecha.

Pronto, el recién llegado se vio caminando a través de un pequeño pasillo del hotel en dirección a la habitación que había reservado con horas de antelación, después de haberse registrado en la recepción del mismo, llevando consigo su única maleta. En los últimos años había aprendido a viajar ligero y ese momento no era la excepción a su gusto, por lo que no fue necesario contratar a un botones para que lo ayudara.

Observó la decoración mientras caminaba con paso decidido, tomando nota de que no había cambiado en nada desde su última estancia ahí. Aquel sitió le gustaba y a pesar de que solo permanecería esa noche, sabía que lograría la paz que deseaba.

Dejo su maleta sin abrir sobre la cama y se internó dentro del pequeño cuarto de baño. Cuando salió solo una pequeña toalla rodeaba sus caderas y el cabello corto, que en ese momento usaba así aún estaba mojado por efecto de la regadera. Se había rasurado.

Tomo varias prendas de su equipaje y se vistió de prisa. Sí sabía administrar el poco tiempo libre que poseía antes de la cita con el escurridizo escritor francés, podría pasar una velada placentera en el bar del hotel y sí tenía un poco de suerte hasta tocar el piano que arriba de un escenario siempre estaba dispuesto a ambientar el bar.

Silbando, salió de la habitación y con una mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón se dirigió a la escalinata más próxima. Aquel edificio antiguo no tenía elevador y agradecía que el restaurador del mismo hubiese respetado la arquitectura de la construcción.

Llegó a la barra y pidió un whisky doble, el cual le fue servido casi inmediatamente por un barman francés entrado en años. Dando la espalda a la enorme barra que databa de más de un siglo, escudriño el pequeño salón. Varias mesas se encontraban esparcidas alrededor de un pequeño escenario, donde se encontraba el piano, la principal atracción del lugar y que en ese momento se encontraba en silencio.

Varias parejas charlaban sin prestar atención a quién entraba en el bar. La oscuridad ganaba batalla sobre los tenues rayos de sol que entraban por los ventanales emplomados y una ligera lluvia se hacía presencia en ellos, reflejando pequeños prismas de colores sobre las mesas desnudas, apenas decoradas con un pequeño florero y una rosa roja dentro de ellos.

Tomando un sorbo a su bebida, se dirigió al pequeño escenario y tomó asiento en el pequeño banco dispuesto frente al piano. Con conocimiento de causa, sabía que el músico contratado para amenizar el salón llegaría poco después de las 8 de la noche, así que tendría tiempo de sobra para disfrutar de unas cuantas melodías provenientes de su mente.

Dejo el vaso sobre el piano y sus dedos comenzaron a tocar algunas notas aisladas, sopesando el sonido. Después, sus dedos dieron las primeras notas de una melodía desconocida para los presentes pero no para él, quién la había creado en su mente hacía tres años en una playa lejana, mientras observaba el amanecer junto a una joven castaña. Llena de belleza en su interior.

Una mujer que su consciente se había resistido a olvidar y que su subconsciente se había empeñado en compararla con las mujeres que desfilaron en su vida desde hacía tres años, cuando la dejo marchar en aquel autobús con destino a Los Ángeles.

Pero todas las mujeres habían sido opacadas por su recuerdo.

En contra de los pronósticos del tiempo se había revelado esa mañana y para su desgracia ella había perdido en la batalla.

Esquivando varios charcos de agua, que la lluvia había creado a lo largo de las calles de París, una joven castaña corría deseando llegar a techo seguro antes de que las nubes sobre su cabeza decidieran darle un buen chapuzón.

Varias personas con sus impermeables caminaban en sentido contrario al de ella, por lo que era necesario hacerse un lado para hacerlas pasar y después continuar con su carrera contra el mal tiempo.

Claro, había decidido que ese día no llovería y se había llevado un fiasco al descubrir, después de salir del museo donde había estado haciendo su pasantía en la maestría de Restauración de Obras de Arte durante los últimos meses; que se había equivocado garrafalmente, equiparándose con algún turista recién llegado a Francia y que no estaba acostumbrado al clima otoñal de la ciudad, muy al contrario de alguien que había vivido el último año y medio ahí, dejando de ser una turista más y convirtiéndose en otra habitante anónima de aquel lugar tan hermoso, lleno de cultura, arte y literatura.

Pero las largas horas encerradas dentro de las paredes del museo no la habían preparado para ese día en particular. Parecía que Francia se despedía de ella en su última noche en el territorio gales, porque mañana estaría viajando de vuelta a su país y con el título de maestría bajo el brazo.

Tratando que las insipientes gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a mojar su cabello, dejaran huella sobre su ligero maquillaje, aumento el ritmo de la carrera mientras escondía el delgado portafolio con el pergamino de su título bajo la ligera chaqueta de su atuendo.

Su meta era llegar a La Ville des Roses, el pequeño hotel donde pernotaría esa última noche y le aguardaban sus escasas pertenencias después de abandonar el pequeño cuarto de alquiler donde había vivido el último año.

- Veillé! – gritó un francés a su paso, pero ella no hizo caso de la advertencia de que tuviera cuidado.

Estaba lo suficiente feliz como para ponerse a bailar bajo la lluvia igual que la película antigua de Gene Kelly, pero no lo haría sí deseaba poner a mejor resguardo su título que por tanto tiempo se había convertido en una obsesión para ella.

Como ese día había sido su despedida del museo, los compañeros con los que había convivido durante la pasantía le habían hecho una pequeña despedida y ella, suponiendo que habría una pequeña recepción se había vestido para la ocasión.

A pesar de que su traje sastre no era el adecuado para afrontar el clima, sus zapatillas de tacón no era impedimento para saltar pequeños charcos.

- Excusez! – gritó a un anciano que de pronto estorbó en su loca carrera, esquivándolo para no chocar contra él. Por poco no lograba su cometido. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa, siguió su camino pero esta vez a paso lento.

Sólo le faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a su hotel y si deseaba dar una buena impresión a la recepcionista, tendría que controlar su sonrojo y sobre todo su respiración agitada.

Parándose bajo una pequeña marquesina, observo su reflejo sobre el vidrio de un ventanal.

El dobladillo de su falta había subido varios centímetros por lo que tuvo que alisarla y bajarla. La blusa blanca bajo la chaqueta se había torcido un poco y la acomodo en su lugar junto con la misma y tomando el delgado portafolio donde llevaba el título con la mano, aprobó su nuevo reflejo. Parecía toda una ejecutiva y con una ligera sonrisa entro a la recepción del hotel disimulando su respiración entrecortada.

Cuando pidió la llave de la habitación, sus oídos escucharon una melodía proveniente del bar.

Algo dentro de ella y que estaba dormido desde hacía mucho tiempo se removió haciéndola estremecer involuntariamente.

Sin percatarse de que la recepcionista le extendió la llave, permaneció quieta en el lugar, petrificada por aquellas notas que llegaban a sus oídos.

Luchando contra sus recuerdos.

- Passe-t-il quelque chose?

"¿Le pasa algo?" le había preguntado la mujer que al otro lado del mostrador seguía esperando a que la joven recogiera su llave.

- Excusez. Je me suis distrait pour un moment.

"Disculpe. Me distraje por un momento" respondió en voz baja, tratando de disimular su estado nervioso, aunque su semblante reflejado en el espejo ubicado detrás de la empleada del hotel le indicó que su rostro había palidecido, dejando sobre su tez un tono mortecino.

Con mano temblorosa tomó las llaves que le ofrecían, al tiempo que su mente intensaba dejar de escuchar aquellas notas de piano.

"No, es imposible" – se dijo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Pero el deseo de saber quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta, pudo con ella.

Vacilante se dirigió hacia el salón donde provenía la música.

Abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos tardaron varios segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Algunas parejas se encontraban observando hacia el escenario, pasando desapercibida para ellas la presencia de la joven junto a la puerta.

Entonces, lo vio.

Vio al hombre sentado frente al piano y a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que estuvo en sus brazos, a pesar de su cabello corto que en ese momento usaba como look, supo que era él.

Y un estremecimiento de reconocimiento, de deseo dormido, de pasión latente, de sueños olvidados, recorrió su cuerpo.

El protagonista de sus sueños inalcanzables estaba ante ella a pesar de que su mente insistía que era una visión.

Quiso tocarlo, saber que era en realidad él.

Como autómata caminó hasta el escenario, para detenerse a un par de metros de distancia.

Sus pulmones se negaban a soltar el aire contenido. Sus piernas temblaban con peligro de no sostenerla, aun así permaneció ahí escuchando las últimas notas de una melodía olvidada por los años y al mismo tiempo presente como parte de ella.

Entonces, él levanto la mirada y giró su cabeza, presintiendo que era observado.

La vio.

Y ella se perdió en la profundidad de su mirada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

_"…y absorber tu calor, por mi vientre hasta perder la razón._

_Quiero hacerte el amor, acariciarte sin medida,_

_y sentir, como mis dedos vibran al tocar tu piel,_

_tan amado por mi corazón que palpita junto con el tuyo, excitados los dos..."_

19:00 hrs.

La vi y por un momento creí que mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada. Cerré los ojos por un instante y al abrirlos, ella seguía ahí, en el mismo lugar. Parada, observándome.

No había cambiado. Seguía siendo la misma joven que conocí tres años antes, con excepción de su vestuario un poco formal y su cabello recogido en un moño junto a su nuca.

Pero seguía siendo ella.

Sin dejar de observarla, mis manos continuaron moviéndose sobre el piano reproduciendo la melodía que tantas veces torturo mi mente en las noches solitarias que me infligía.

Percibí como sus ojos me miraban sorprendidos, sin creer lo que veían. Mi estado era igual, aun así no me levante de mi lugar para ir hacia ella, oh no. Quería que ella escuchara la melodía completa.

Y así lo hizo.

Desde el escenario seguí sus movimientos para buscar un lugar disponible frente a mí.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios cuando, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos tomo asiento a un metro de distancia, después colocó un delgado portafolio sobre la mesa con cuidado.

Inmediatamente después, recibí de su rostro pálido una sonrisa que hizo que mi pecho contuviera el aire.

¡Qué juego tan macabro del destino!

Cuando pensé que al fin estaba a punto de sacarla de mi mente, el destino volvía a ponerla frente a mí y quizá por esta ocasión no permitiría que saliera de mi vida de nuevo.

Haciendo un movimiento de cabeza llamé la atención de un mesero. Él hombre se acercó a mí por detrás del escenario y se inclinó lo suficiente para poder escuchar mi petición. Segundos después el empleado se alejó con mi consigna y un brillo se satisfacción cruzó mi mirada al notar que se acercaba a la joven.

Vi como él le murmuraba al oído las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho y quise ser él por un segundo.

Pero no tenía derecho. Hacía tres años había perdido ese derecho.

Recordé nuestro adiós y el deseo imperioso de detenerla. Pero no lo hice. Ella tenía que seguir su camino y yo el mío.

Después de un par de segundos, los ojos cafés volvieron a clavarse en mi persona.

Ella levantó una ceja en forma de interrogación y yo asentí.

Lo demás corría por cuenta de ella.

Observé un pequeño titubeo en su semblante y después un brillo de determinación en su mira. Se levantó y subió el par de escalones que nos separaban para inmediatamente después sentarse a mí lado, frente al piano.

- ¡Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí! – me dijo al oído con la firme intención de que yo escuchara.

Su voz melodiosa retumbo en mi mente, llevándome por unos instantes a momentos vividos donde ambos habíamos tenido nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

El calor de su cuerpo se hizo presente con la misma intensidad que antes.

- Ni yo tampoco – respondí lo más tranquilo que pude. No deseaba que se diera cuenta de mi poco autocontrol.

Mis manos seguían moviéndose sobre el piano.

A pesar de ser un momento embarazoso para ambos, percibíamos un mutuo entendimiento, posiblemente un rescoldo del pasado.

- Esta es la misma melodía que entonaste en la playa, ¿verdad? – preguntó a mi oído.

Me sorprendí que aun la recordara. Quizá aún había esperanza entre nosotros.

- Sí, la misma... – respondí mirándola al rostro y perdiéndome en la profundidad de sus ojos, color chocolate.

- ¿Por qué decidiste tocarla esta noche? – volvió a preguntarme.

- Por nostalgia – conteste.

Ella bajo la mirada a mis manos para ver como estas se movían sobre las teclas del piano.

¿Estaría pensando lo mismo que yo? ¿Recordando cómo mis manos recorrieron y tocaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo?

Posiblemente sí. La relación que tuvimos dejo huella en ella, igual que en mí.

- Cuando dijiste que tocabas el piano, jamás creí que lo hicieras tan bien – comentó a la ligera, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que comenzaba a aflorar en ella.

Parecía que entre los dos jamás habían pasado los años. Ese momento se me antojaba una continuación a aquella noche en la playa.

- Nunca me gustó presumir mis habilidades y tú, Elena ¿qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?

Mis manos comenzaban a dar las últimas notas de la melodía.

Ella suspiró antes de responder.

- ¡Estoy en París! – levantó las manos al tiempo que dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

- Siempre creí que lo lograrías – sonreí contagiado de su felicidad - ¿Maestría? – levante una ceja.

- Sí... hoy me dieron mi título – giró la cabeza para indicarme donde se encontraba el valioso documento. Sobre la mesa, guardado en el delgado portafolio que había observado con anterioridad – Por cierto, felicidades por tú Oscar...

Asentí sin decir palabra y deseando que no tocara el tema de nuevo. Sí un Oscar en mi curriculum, pero que me había dejado un amargo sabor de boca. Por qué precisamente la película que me hizo acreedor a él fue aquella por la que tuve que viajar al otro lado del mundo justo al día siguiente que vi a Elena subir al autobús.

La música cesó de golpe.

- Además muy bien merecido – completó, sorprendiéndome.

Nunca creí que ella la hubiese visto en el cine.

Tratando de disimular mi asombro, respondí con burla al tiempo que me levantaba y le tendía una mano para ayudarla hacer lo mismo:

- Esperó que tus calificaciones hayan sido las mejores de la generación.

Un ligero sonrojo cruzo el rostro de ella.

- No la mejor, pero sí entre las más altas – dijo con orgullo, cerrando su mano en la mía.

Sujetos así, nos dirigimos a la misma mesa donde ella había estado sentada.

Por caballerosidad, saqué la silla que le correspondía y esperé a que tomara asiento primero. Después hice lo mismo a su lado. Nuestros muslos se rozaron por accidente y un estremecimiento recorrió ambos cuerpos. Lo pude percibir a la perfección.

- ¿Gustas algo de beber? – pregunte, disimulando el efecto que ella causaba en mí.

Elena asintió.

- Cualquier cosa sin alcohol.

Siguiendo su instrucción, llamé al mismo mesero y pedí las bebidas. Mientras esperábamos, ella sacó su tan anhelado título para mostrármelo.

- ¿Qué te parece? – inquirió con ansiedad reflejada en su mirada.

Con precaución, tomé el pergamino y lo observé con detenimiento. Sabía el valor de aquel documento.

- Estoy feliz por ti – respondí sin mentir – No esperaba menos de ti.

Ella era una mujer admirable y mi actitud así lo dejó ver.

- Gracias por tus palabras.

Volvió a sonrojarse y ese gesto casi me vuelve loco. Dudando que mi voz sonara normal le entregue el título en silencio.

Segundos después volvió el mesero con nuestras bebidas y agradecí su interrupción. Me daba tiempo para reponerme.

- Sí hoy te lo han entregado, entonces merece una celebración – comenté a la ligera, con la esperanza de que ella aceptara mi oferta.

- Mañana parto en el avión de las 6 de la mañana – dijo después de unos segundos.

Supe que su mente había analizado la posibilidad de proporcionarme aquella información. La comprendía. Después de todo, seguíamos siendo desconocidos a pesar de haber mantenido una relación íntima por varias semanas.

Por un instante me pregunte si ella había vuelto a vivir lo mismo con otro hombre que conmigo, claro mi lado machista se molestó un poco. Pero no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Ella era libre a fin de cuentas.

- Una lamentable noticia – respondí con seriedad, sin tener la intensión de decirle que yo también partía al día siguiente.

Posiblemente íbamos a ser compañeros de viaje, pero era muy pronto para compartir con ella ese dato. Quizá al final de la noche, cuando llegará el día sería el momento adecuado.

- Pero supongo que tendrás libre unas cuantas horas – volví a la carga. Mi consciente se negaba a recibir una respuesta negativa de parte de ella.

No sabía el porqué de mi actitud, solo sabía que ese encuentro que el destino había preparado para nosotros no debía... ni podía terminar tan pronto.

Sintiendo el nerviosismo de ella, esperé a escuchar su contestación la cual no tardo más de un minutos.

- Tengo disponible un par de horas – respondió en un susurró, haciendo que me inclinará hacia ella para escuchar a la perfección sus palabras. Ese movimiento causo que percibiera el aroma a rosas que mi mente tan bien recordaba.

Seguía oliendo igual.

Sintiendo un golpe a mis sentidos enderece mi espalda, dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Nuestro encuentro después de todo no sería corto.

Tomando sus manos entre las mías, le dije:

- No te vas a arrepentir. Te lo prometo.

Una risa nerviosa salió de su garganta.

- Ya lo estoy haciendo – contesto y para aclarar su comentario prosiguió – Hoy no ha sido un día tranquilo para mí... tuve que ir al museo a despedirme de mis compañeros, dejar todo el papeleo del taller en regla, tuve que recoger mi título y para colmó llovió...

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la lluvia en todo esto? – levanté la ceja, al tiempo que miraba a través de los ventanales del lugar como la lluvia volvía a hacerse presente en las calles de la ciudad.

Su risa fue más relajada que la anterior.

- Tuve que correr del museo al hotel...

- ¿Por qué no tomaste un taxi? – tardé comprendí que no debí haber hecho esa pregunta... un sonrojo lleno de vergüenza surco el rostro de Elena.

Estaba corta de dinero.

- Yo...

- No te preocupes... entiendo – palmee sus manos, tranquilizándola.

Me dije que era un sonso por haber olvidado ese detalle. A partir de ese momento tenía que volver a recordar que ella siempre había luchado y trabajado por lograr sus metas. Que su vida no había sido fácil en ningún momento, muy al contrario que la mía, donde las oportunidades estaban siempre esperándome.

- Gracias – dibujo una sonrisa torcida – El papeleo de titulación mermó mucho mis ahorros... – trató de aclarar, pero yo se lo impedí.

Soltando una de mis manos, posé un dedo sobre su boca para evitar que siguiera hablando de sus problemas económicos.

Ese gestó causo que los ojos de ella se abrieran como plato. Asombrada

Mientras que yo sentía su aliento sobre mi piel. Grosso error. Pero tarde para las lamentaciones.

Volviendo a fingir que no pasaba nada extraordinario entre nosotros, comencé hablar con normalidad.

- Te invitó a cenar... – viendo que ella seguía de sorpresa en sorpresa traté de que comprendiera que no había peligro en compartir la cena conmigo – Esta noche, dentro de un par de horas tengo que verme con un escritor para convencerlo de que me ceda los derechos para una miniserie...

- Y necesitas una compañera...

Su voz me pareció llena de desilusión.

- No... – Negué con un movimiento de cabeza – En un principio me iba a presentar solo a la cena... – acepté – Pero ahora que el destino ha jugado para volvernos a encontrar, no quiero perder esta oportunidad...

- ¿Y después qué, Damon?

Contuve el aire antes de responder.

- El destinó lo dirá. Solo tenemos 11 horas para saber cuál es la treta que el destino tiene preparada para nosotros – respondí con toda la sinceridad que era posible plasmar en mis palabras.

Supe que ella estaba analizando mi respuesta y con el corazón en un puño espere.

- Está bien, Damon. Iré contigo a esa cena...

- ¡Perfecto! – no pude ocultar mi entusiasmo.

- Pero primero tengo que subir a mi habitación y arreglarme para estar presentable...

Viendo sus temores en su hermoso rostro añadí.

- Comprenderé, Elena si no abres la puerta de tu habitación cuando vaya a buscarte.


	3. Chapter 3

_**muchas gracias por su apoyo sus reviews son lo máximo :) **_

Capítulo III

"_...Deleitar mi lengua con tu sabor a fuego, que me quema por dentro,_

_Haciéndome temblar, reír y llorar de alegría, que me hace gemir de placer._

_Rozando mis piernas con las tuyas, y entregarte... toda mi dulzura..."_

20:00 hrs.

Confiando que ella abriría la puerta cuando fuera a buscarla, la deje partir.

Mientras tanto, esperé en el bar tratando de nulificar mi nerviosismo en el fondo de mi bebida junto a los recuerdos que surgían en mi mente.

Mis manos recorriendo su ardiente piel, mis labios siguiendo el camino de mis dedos. Saboreando su miel, extasiado de su aroma.

El momento de la playa, congelado en mi memoria de forma indefinida.

Sus pechos cubiertos por mis manos. Los pezones erguidos a mi contacto.

Reconociendo que los recuerdos me llevaban por un sendero sin retorno, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro sacudiéndolos y alejándolos de ella.

Mirando el reloj de mi muñeca me di cuenta que ya era hora de ir por ella a su habitación.

Tome el resto de la bebida y en un solo movimiento saque varios billetes para depositarlos sobre la barra del bar.

Con paso decidido, salí de ahí. Por fortuna las pocas personas que encontré a mi paso hacia las escaleras iban tan inmersas en sus mentes, que no repararon en mí.

De dos en dos subí los escalones hasta llegar al primer piso, donde estaba la habitación que Elena había reservado para esa noche.

Recorrí el pasillo y me detuve justo a fuera de la puerta marcada con el número 14.

Contuve el aire en mis pulmones como reflejo de mi estado.

Por un instante, la incertidumbre se apoderó de mí y reconocía que no iba a saber cuál sería la decisión de ella hasta que no tocara la puerta. Como le había dicho con anterioridad, comprendería muy bien si ella no saldría, aunque una parte de mí hubiese deseado que así fuera.

Mis nudillos golpearon sin titubeo alguno la madera labrada.

Silencio.

Después escuche el pasador que era corrido.

Mi corazón estaba en un puño.

La puerta se abrió y entonces se asomó ella con los rizos sueltos enmarcando su rostro a través del delgado espacio entre la puerta y el marco.

- Aun no he terminado de arreglarme – se excusó con voz entrecortada y ligeramente sonrojada– Espero que mi tardanza no afecte con la puntualidad de la cita.

- No importa – señale, sacando el aire de mis pulmones – Esperaré aquí afuera.

Suponiendo que ella iba a cerrar la puerta, me asombre al ver como la abría para permitirme pasar.

- Puedes esperar adentro... por mí no hay problema – respondió nerviosa por su atrevimiento.

Asentí y una parte de mi mente me dijo que no jugara con mi autocontrol, aun así accedí a entrar en la habitación, la cual estaba decorada exactamente igual que la mía.

Traté de no ver a la joven mientras tomaba asiento en un diván cercano, pero el deseo de apreciar aunque fuera con la vista su figura pudo más que yo.

Observé como su delgado y bien torneado cuerpo cubierto por un vestido negro y de tirantes entraba al cuarto de baño. Desde ahí escuche su voz.

- Puedes servirte lo que desees del serví-bar – comentó, tratando de que su voz sonara normal.

- Así estoy bien – respondí con voz rasposa y me amoneste por no haber podido disimular el deseo que se despertó en mí al volverla a ver.

Sintiendo que necesitaba aire urgentemente, me olvide del sillón y me dirigí al ventanal. La noche se había hecho presente y la lluvia de ese día se había alejado de la ciudad. Miré mi reflejo sobre el cristal y después, más allá de él para enfocar las luces que comenzaban a iluminar la noche.

Mientras tanto, el sentido de mi oído escuchaba los sonidos provenientes del cuarto de baño.

Sabía que no estaba desnuda, aun así mi mente la imagino de esa forma. Una parte de mi anatomía reaccionó inmediata e irremediablemente.

Tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que ella no notara mi reacción cuando saliera del cuarto de baño.

- Ya estoy lista – escuché su voz detrás de mí.

Me giré.

Y la volví a ver, pero con otros ojos.

Parada frente a mí, estaba ella con su rostro bellamente maquillado y su cabello que en otro momento había estado suelto, ahora estaba sujeto en un chongo alto, cayendo sus rizos castaños despreocupadamente alrededor de su cara en forma de corazón. Sus manos estaban sosteniendo un pequeño bolso y por la forma en que lo hacía, me mostraba que estaba nerviosa.

Para tranquilizarla, sonreí con aprobación y orgullo. Más de un hombre me vería con envidia esa noche, por tenerla a mí lado.

- Estas guapísima – comenté sin dejar de observarla.

Sus dedos rozaron temblorosos parte del escote, que era discreto y al mismo tiempo dejaba correr la imaginación de un hombre.

- Gracias – respondió, tratando de no mirarme a la cara.

- Cuando gustes podremos marcharnos – dije al darme cuenta que aquel momento se estaba haciendo embarazoso para ambos.

Ella hermosa. Yo sediento. Solos en una habitación. Una enorme cama en el centro. En resumen... demasiado peligroso... para los dos.

Caminé hasta ella y le ofrecí mi brazo.

Ella lo tomó.

Sentí su calor... de nuevo y algo en mí se volvió a despertar.

Fingiendo que todo estaba bien dentro de mí, nos dirigimos a la puerta. Ella tropezó con una pequeña alfombra y para protegerla de la caída la sujete con la otra mano.

Pecho contra pecho... y no supe más de mí.

Sus labios me recibieron y percibí su anhelo en ellos. Probé su sabor y este me enloqueció. Mis manos cobraron vida propia y la atrajeron más a mí.

Ella no ofreció resistencia y me valí de eso para saciarme de mi sed.

En un segundo estábamos contra la puerta. Ambos hambrientos y desesperados. Deseándonos con locura. Cómo si los años que duramos alejados nunca hubiesen existido.

Mis manos tocaron la piel desnuda de sus piernas, subiendo hasta posarse en sus muslos. Un jadeo involuntario salió de mi garganta al sentir la delicada tela de su braga.

Podía haber parado, pero no lo hice. Pudo ella haberse separado de mí, pero no lo hizo.

Reconociendo su invitación a continuar sencillamente me olvide del último pensamiento racional que poseía por el deseo de poseerla ahí, en ese instante, en esa fracción de tiempo y que el destino me entregaba de nuevo.

Mis dedos encontraron su centro húmedo y comencé a jugar con él, mientras mis labios besaban, chupaban y mordían su boca. Introduje un dedo en su lugar secreto y su espalda se arqueo, ofreciéndome el largo de su cuello.

Mi boca comenzó a besar la piel nívea de sus hombros descubiertos y siguieron el camino de su pecho. Con mi otra mano baje un tirante y su seno quedo al descubierto, solo para mí y mi deseo de saborearlo.

Me apodere de su botón rosado y un sonido gutural escapo de su garganta. Sus manos se perdieron en mi cabello al tiempo que mordisqueaba y saboreaba su pezón erecto.

Mi otra mano, dejó de jugar con su centro íntimo y preparado para mí para bajar el otro tirante de su vestido.

Me separé de ella, solo para ver sus senos listos y excitados y mis manos los aprisionaron reclamando lo que era de ellas.

Percibía el oscurecimiento de su mirada y comprendí que deseaba la unión de nuestros cuerpos igual o más que yo.

Colocando mis manos sobre sus glúteos la elevé y se estremeció al notar mi erección cuando su cuerpo se pegó al mío.

Ambos estábamos fuera de control.

Abrazándola la llevé hasta la cama que nos esperaba, lista para recibir nuestros cuerpos ardientes.

Con delicadeza la deje sobre la manta mientras, parado me quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata. Sus manos temblorosas atacaron los botones de mi camisa y le permití que me desnudara.

Glorioso, le mostré mi erección en todo su esplendor, después me incliné sobre ella y con una lentitud casi agonizante comencé a bajar el cierre de su vestido.

Sus zapatillas de tacón habían quedado olvidadas en alguna parte de la habitación y cuando vi su cuerpo apenas cubierto por un pequeño triángulo de encaje negro, me volví loco.

En un solo movimiento, quite el pedazo de tela que me estorbaba y ella gloriosa en su desnudes, me tomo de los hombros para no dejarme escapar.

Pero yo no quería hacerlo. Lo que me movía era hundirme dentro de su calor, perderme en su cuerpo. Dejarla sin una gota de su miel que tanto me desquiciaba y cuyo sabor había perseguido a través de los años.

Nuestros cuerpos se tocaron a lo largo y a lo ancho. Nuestras piernas se entrelazaron en aquel juego amoroso mientras las bocas jugaban a un solo ritmo, el dar y el recibir placer. Las manos temblorosas de ambos recorrieron las pieles sudorosas de nuestras anatomías hasta que no pudimos postergar por más tiempo lo inevitable.

Me coloqué frente a ella y temblado abrí sus glúteos para ubicarme en medio de ellos. Mi virilidad se detuvo justo en la entrada de su centro húmedo y tan anhelado por mí.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. No percibí ningún temor ni titubeo de parte de ella, así que proseguí con suavidad y delicadeza.

Sentí una ligera resistencia por parte de su cuerpo y comprendí que solo estaba lista para mí y no para otro hombre. Su cuerpo había revelado su más íntimo secreto y era solo mío.

Nadie más la había tocado. Sólo yo, durante las noches de locura que vivimos hacía tres años.

Entré en ella y un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Por un instante quede estático, percibiendo con todos los sentidos lo que ella me ofrecía, entonces me incline y la bese con ansiedad y hambre consiguiendo una respuesta embriagadora.

Comencé a moverme dentro de ella. Cada vez más rápido... cada vez más profundo. Atrayéndola hacia mí con ayuda de mis brazos. Envolviendo sus piernas a mi cadera. Absorbiendo su aroma, invadiendo mis sentidos. Inmortalizando ese momento en mi mente, en mi memoria.

De pronto la sentí rígida y una exclamación proveniente de su garganta me dio a entender que había alcanzado el orgasmo.

Entonces, estuve listo para ella.

Tensando todos mis músculos explote, expulsando y derramando mi semilla dentro del cuerpo femenino que seguía estremeciéndose entre mis brazos y por unos segundos nuestras miradas se encontraron, perdiéndonos en la profundidad de ellas y alargando ese momento sublime.

Permanecimos así por varios minutos hasta que las respiraciones agitadas regresaron a la normalidad y los corazones latieron a un nuevo ritmo. Las piernas entrelazadas. Piel contra piel. Desnudos.

El deseo dentro de un letargo.

Ella trato de moverse. Se lo impedí. Necesitaba seguirla sintiendo bajo mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo clarificar mis ideas, buscarlas y encontrarlas en el lugar donde se perdieron dentro de mi mente.

Con voz ronca, causa de la pasión hablé.

- Esto no debió suceder... – vi en su rostro un aire de pesar y me apresuré a continuar, sujetándole el rostro para que me viera directamente a los ojos y así viera la sinceridad de mis palabras – Mi intensión cuando te encontré frente a mí hace unas horas no era llevarte a la cama... al contrario, quería hacer bien las cosas...

- No te preocupes... comprendo... – dijo en un susurro.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

- No lo haces... porque ni yo mismo me entiendo. Cuando te vi comprendí que el destino estaba jugando con nosotros y ahora está claro que la pasión y el deseo sigue latiendo igual o con mayor intensidad que hace tres años... pero mi intención era por esta noche respetarte y descubrir porque el destino volvió a reunirnos.

Por varios segundos ella analizo mis palabras.

- Tú no eres el único culpable por no detenerte. Yo también tengo responsabilidad en esto. Sí hubiese querido hacerlo, habría dicho no... Pero no lo hice Damon, porque de igual forma que tú deseaba que esto volviera a pasar.

El aire en mis pulmones se detuvo. Las miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Pose los labios en su boca y por unos instantes nos perdimos en las sensaciones que nos proporcionaba aquel beso.

- Te deseo, Elena. Te deseo más que a nada en el mundo... – me separé de ella sentándome en la orilla de la cama – Y mi sentido común me dice que no es solo el placer de tenerte en mis brazos.

Los brazos femeninos envolvieron mi cuerpo.

- Entonces vayamos a descubrir cuál es la treta que el destino nos tiene preparado para esta ocasión – susurró a mi oído.

Me gire y colocando las manos en su cintura la levanté y la coloque sobre las piernas. Con delicadeza aparte algunos rizos que se pegaban en su rostro y absorbí cada milímetro de su rostro.

- ¿Estás segura de eso es lo que quieres? – pregunte para darle oportunidad de que se echara para atrás.

- Después de todo, solo nos quedan 10 horas – sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por sus Reviews elena prada , arsipaci14, YAZMIN V, Moon898, martagh, cattleya. enserio agradezco su apoyo**

Capítulo IV

"_Con un beso en tu frente, que se desliza hasta tu vientre._

_Goloseando tan delicioso manjar sin dejar una pulgada sin explorar._

_Quiero llenarme de ti, y sentir el cantar de tu amar._

_Recorrer mis caderas, como electrizantes corrientes_

_Recorriendo por mis venas, embriagando mis sentidos..."_

21:00 hrs.

Al escuchar sus palabras, supe que estaba solo en nosotros hacer de aquellas horas algo inolvidable. Y con la intensión de que eso sucediera, le permití partir hacia el cuarto de baño al tiempo que iba recogiendo sus ropas regadas por la habitación, para que se aseara.

Mientras ella cerraba la puerta tras de sí, me incliné hacia la mesita de noche y tome el teléfono. Pedí una llamada al exterior. En un par de minutos tenía arreglada una pequeña sorpresa para la mujer que había devuelto el sentido a mi vida.

Me vestí y esperé sentado en el diván después de arreglar la cama, testigo del reencuentro de nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando salió del baño, quedé sin aliento. A pesar de ir vestida exactamente igual que la vez anterior, había un extraño brillo en su mirada que me dejo sin el vital aire en mis pulmones.

La satisfacción masculina se hizo presente en mi interior al saber que yo había sido el causante de ello. Por extraño que pareciera me gustaba sentir ese calor invadir mi pecho.

Con caballerosidad me acerqué a ella y le planté un beso en sus labios color rubí, mientras mis manos tocaron la piel de sus brazos.

- ¡Estás fantástica! – externe tratando de absorber el brillo de sus ojos cafés.

Asintió.

- Sí no nos damos prisa, perderás la cena – balbuceó nerviosa.

Comprendí que ella tenía razón, así que me separé de su cuerpo y le ofrecí mi brazo para salir de ahí. Su cálida mano se posó sobre la tela del saco y en ese momento pude sacar el aire que había contenido en mis pulmones en un reflejo causado por contemplarla.

- ¡Mi abrigo! – exclamó cuando nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

La liberé de mi amarré y permití que saliera en busca del abrigo que la protegería del fresco viento de la ciudad. Mientras iba en busca de él, mis ojos se posaron en el movimiento sensual de sus carderas.

Una sensación comparada a oro líquido recorrió mis extremidades. "Sí..." pensé "la llama sigue viva igual o mayor. Sólo está en mí que no vuelva a escaparse de entre mis manos".

Cuando volvió a mi lado, le dirigí una sonrisa. Feliz me sentía al tenerla de compañía esa noche, lo que causo que me preguntara "¿Sería así siempre?".

Por supuesto no sabía la respuesta, porque de lo único que tenía seguridad era que esa noche sería inolvidable. Así tendría que ser.

Tomados de las manos como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, salimos del hotel con el tiempo justo para llegar al restaurant, dónde quizá un escritor francés estaría furioso por mi falta de profesionalidad.

A pesar de mis sentidos exaltados por la premura del tiempo, me sentía diferente. Algo en mi reconocía lo mismo en Elena, quién a mi lado y con el rostro arrebolado seguía el mismo ritmo de mis pasos.

Recorrimos la corta distancia a bordo de un taxi y cuando arribamos a nuestro destino le ofrecí mi brazo para que se apoyara en él a la hora abandonar el auto de alquiler.

En un par de minutos, fuimos conducidos a un privado del establecimiento, donde un anciano ataviado con un atuendo del siglo pasado nos esperaba. Un par de ojos oscuros detrás de unas gafas de fondo de botella, nos observó de forma inquisitiva.

Por un momento creí que Elena saldría corriendo del lugar por la fuerza de la mirada del anciano. Con un apretón de mi brazo le indiqué que no temiera.

Realice las presentaciones pertinentes y ayude a la castaña a tomar asiento cerca de mí. No se me antojaba otro lugar de la mesa.

Nuestras rodillas se rozaron por debajo de la mesa y con seguridad puedo decir que amos sentimos esa corriente eléctrica que ataco nuestros cuerpos con sorpresa.

A pesar que la deseaba con la misma intensidad guardada durante tres años, tenía la firme convicción que no debería volver a suceder lo de la habitación hasta que no estuviera seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero no pude evitar que mi rodilla siguiera rozando su pierna.

Me gustaba esa tortura y las sensaciones que despertaba en mí. Me gustaba la travesura de tocarnos bajo el mantel, alejados de las miradas interrogantes de los demás asistentes, de nuestro interlocutor, de los meseros, del maître.

Así que posé la mano sobre su pierna. Ella disimulo la sorpresa muy bien, puesto que no separo los ojos del anciano.

- Qu'est-ce que juge de l'amour, Monsieur Salvatore? – atacó en francés Bertrand Tréguier mientras el mesero se acercaba con el menú.

Aunque no sabía a dónde deseaba llegar el anciano haciendo una pregunta acerca de cuál era la opinión que tenía del amor, agradecí la interrupción del mesero. Así me daba oportunidad de pensar en una respuesta, aunque la mirada de Elena escudriñaba mi semblante con seriedad.

Cuando se marchó el mesero con el pedido de las bebidas, llene mis pulmones de aire y respondí, sabiendo que entendería el escritor en mi idioma, pero sin alejar mi mano de la pierna de la chica.

- Opino que el amor es un arte... – miré a los ojos a Elena mientras hablaba – que se aprende en la madurez de todo ser humano, que implica humildad hacia la persona que se ama. Confianza para entregarle el corazón. Sabiduría para seguir creciendo con esa persona. Voluntad para entregar lo mejor de ti. Pasión para crear un sentimiento de unidad e intimidad indescriptibles... – conforme hablaba, notaba como el pecho de ella contenía el aire – Deseo de seguir hasta el final de los tiempos con esa persona. Felicidad acompañada de alegrías, tristezas, comprensión, conocimiento, humor... y dolor para aceptar cuando los momentos regalados terminan.

No sabía de qué parte de mi mente o de mi corazón salieron esas palabras, aun así las sentía sinceras. Quería que fueran sinceras.

El francés asintió y con un claro acento comentó.

- Par Dieu! Es usted un joven muy listo... – y miró con detenimiento a Elena – Debe estar usted orgullosa por tener un hombre así a su lado.

Invariablemente el rostro de la castaña enrojeció y sentí en ese momento que deseaba estrecharla entre mis brazos... de nuevo.

Esperé la respuesta de ella, con ansia avasalladora.

- Merci, Monsieur Tréguier. Aunque difiero un poco en la definición que Damon ha externado.

Una ceja canosa se arqueó de forma interrogativa, instándola a que prosiguiera.

- El amor no es un arte, es una fuerza que tiene movimiento, causante de la unión de dos almas... es el acto más generoso del que somos capaces de realizar en la vida, que implica un auto-sacrificio y una elección. Que tiene como base el afecto, la confianza, el conocimiento íntimo mutuo, la lealtad y el respeto, acompañado de la firme convicción de que esa es la persona con la que deseas pasar el resto de tu vida...

Mientras Elena hablaba observé cómo las esmeraldas de los ojos se posaron sobre su regazo, en donde se encontraban las manos entrelazadas. Por algún motivo ella no había deseado mirarme directamente a mi rostro y entendí con claridad el por qué.

Lo que habíamos vivido con anterioridad no implicó jamás el amor. Solo fuimos dos cuerpos y dos mentes separadas, unidas únicamente por el gozo del sexo. Envueltas en una emoción salvaje mitificada en las mentes febriles que dominaron los sentidos.

Tratando de borrar ese recuerdo de su mente, tome su mano y la protegí con la mía. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por el escritor.

- Charmeur! – Dijo con claro beneplácito – A pesar de ser una pareja joven saben el sentido de la vida.

A partir de ese momento, la frialdad entre nosotros desapareció y el resto de la cena fue abordado con tranquilidad por encima de la mesa, ya que debajo del mantel las caricias estaban a fuego vivo.

Mi mano había subido la barrera de la tela y bajo las yemas de los dedos sentía la suavidad de la piel femenina junto al calor que emanaba.

Mis dedos hacían círculos, torturándola, torturándome. Me sentía un adolescente por mi comportamiento. Pero no me importaba, un instinto que rayaba en lo salvaje me dominaba por completo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abalanzarme sobre ella y hacerle ahí mismo el amor.

Pero no era posible hacer eso, mucho menos con testigos y con el anciano que tenía una opinión sublime del amor.

- L'amour mueve montañas... – comenzó hablar de nuevo el escritor en una clara mezcla de idiomas.

A pesar de que me había relajado durante los últimos minutos, su comentario causo que me pusiera en guardia y que mi mano se detuviera en las caricias que provocaba sobre la piel de la castaña.

- ¿Para usted que significa L'amour? – le dirigí una sonrisa.

- Mí mujer... – un brillo en sus ojos oscuros me indicó que su mente se ubicaba en el pasado – Ella lleno mi vida de... lumiére... luz, durante los 49 años que duró nuestro matrimonio.

- Siento mucho su pérdida – respondió Elena anticipándose a mi comentario y dirigiéndome una sonrisa condescendiente.

- Natalie fue mi ancla durante mis momentos de loca inspiración – concluyo con un aire de tristeza. Después con el tenedor en la mano arrugada por el paso del tiempo, me señalo – Usted ha demostrado ser un hombre cabal...

Ahora fue mi turno de asentir y de estremecerme cuando la mano de Elena se posó sobre mi pierna. Un calor abrasador cruzo la tela del pantalón, internándose en mi ingle.

- ... que conoce el sentido de la vida... – blandeó el tenedor – Y usted jovencita tiene una gran labor para evitar que sus pies despeguen del suelo.

El rostro de Elena enrojeció visiblemente.

- Le agradezco su comentario – respondió con ella con cautela, sin revelar la naturaleza de nuestra relación.

Pero sí alguien se hubiese fijado por debajo de la mesa, se habría dado cuenta de la real naturaleza que nos unía.

- Un hombre debe tener una familia... hijos... para que sea más productivo... – siguió hablando el francés sin tomar en cuenta que la tensión en mí crecía – Los sueños giran alrededor del bienestar personal y el ser humano necesita estar siempre acompañado... – cortó una parte de su platillo para llevárselo a la boca.

- Entendemos con claridad su punto de vista – comenté al considerar que no estaba demás intervenir en aquel monólogo – Usted tuvo sus años más productivos en compañía de su señora esposa.

El hombre asintió, después se limpió las comisuras de la boca con una servilleta.

- No dudo que usted hará un buen trabajo con mí guión. Creo que su compañía productora es la mejor opción para plasmar L'amour con el que hice mi escrito.

Al escuchar sus palabras, una sensación de satisfacción se apoderó de mí ser, mezclada por la satisfacción que la mano de Elena provocaba sobre mí cuerpo.

- Estoy honrado por su elección, Monsieur Tréguier – sonreí, fingiendo que no pasaba nada en mi.

- Estoy segura que usted jamás se arrepentirá.

El júbilo con el que se expresó Elena llego al centro de mi pecho. Agradecí mentalmente el apoyo y la confianza que con su comentario depositaba en mí.

- No se hable más, señor Salvatore – el anciano hablo con decisión – Puede enviar mañana mismo a su abogado para firmar la sucesión de derechos... Sé que usted tendrá la capacidad de respetar el guión tal y cómo fue escrito y eso... solo lo puede hacer una persona que conoce el amor en cualquier de sus extensiones.

Sus últimas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente febril. "¿Qué conocía el amor?" Estuve a punto de mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro, negando, pero una nueva pregunta se fijó en mi pensamiento confuso "¿Para mí que era el amor? ¿Quién podía hacer aflorar en mí la intensidad que con anterioridad le había descrito al escritor?" pero mis ojos tomaron la dirección hacia la mujer que a mi lado estaba.

Eso me dio la respuesta que necesitaba en ese momento.

Elena.

**Lamento tener que informarles que por falta de inspiración, aparte el trabajo me esta matando por esas razones no puedo seguir la historia, pero no se preocupen la voy a terminar solo denme un poco de tiempo**

** SALUDOS JOSÉ**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

"_Al golpe de nuestros cuerpos, despertando en su vaivén,_

_Nuestro sueño guardado para este tiempo con una explosión_

_De fuego, amor, ternura, deseo y pasión... Hacerte mi mujer._

_Mi amor, mi amante, dueña y señora de mi cuerpo, de mi amor..._

_Rendirme totalmente a ti en una sumisa entrega._

_¡Amor! ... ¡amor! ... ¡amor! ..._

_Yo quiero... hacerte el amor..."_

22:00 hrs.

La revelación me dejo por completo sin otro pensamiento que el nombre de Elena repitiéndose dentro de mi cabeza.

"¿Sería posible que ella fuera la clave de mi descontento durante los últimos tres años? ¿La causante de mis noches solitarias y el haberme sentido poco atraído por las mujeres que entraron a mi vida y que no dejaron huella en ningún sitio?"

La realidad de esos años en soledad era la más clara de las respuestas. Sin habérmelo propuesto, permití que ella entrara en mí igual que la humedad, en silencio hasta llenar todo mi ser.

Me había enamorado hacía tres años, por eso la desesperación que me invadió cuando la vi marcharse en el autobús.

Y ahora el mismo destino se había encargado de reunirnos a miles de kilómetros de donde nos encontramos por vez primera. Con una nueva oportunidad para los dos.

- Me marcho, Monsieur Salvatore – habló el anciano, sacándome de mis pensamientos – Aunque mi querida Natalie ya no está conmigo sé que no me perdonará que me desvele esta noche – el cuerpo encorvado y cansado por el paso del tiempo se levantó de la silla.

Me vi en la necesidad de hacer lo mismo para despedirme de él. Elena siguió mi acción y con agradecimiento ella se despidió del francés, después yo extendí mi mano en gesto de despedida.

- Muchas gracias, Monsieur Tréguier. No se va arrepentir de la decisión tomada – respondí con seriedad cuando nuestras manos se separaron.

- Lo sé... – miró a Elena – Esperó, Madeimoselle Gilbert que siga mis consejos.

- Los tomaré siempre en cuenta – la voz de Elena llegó a mi envuelta en una promesa.

Y el anciano asintió, avanzando con paso cansado y lleno de sabiduría robada a los años de experiencia, salió de ahí. Dejándonos solos.

En ese momento me gire y la vi con detenimiento. Mis ojos se clavaron en el rostro hermoso de ella. Por unos segundos permanecimos así. Sin hablar. Sin externar lo que había pasado durante esa hora.

Por un instante pensé que el manto místico extendido por el anciano aun nos rodeaba.

- ¡Felicidades, Damon! – exclamó ella, rompiendo la magia del lugar – Conseguiste lo que más deseabas.

Yo, aturdido moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No. Aún no he conseguido lo que más deseo en la vida.

Percibí como el labio inferior de ella temblaba y desee atraparlos con mi boca, pero había hecho la promesa de no dejarme llevar por mis instintos descontrolados. Así que no tuve más remedio que cumplirla.

- ¿Entonces...? – la voz de ella sonó confusa.

Y rodeándole los hombros con mi brazo explique:

- Al final de la noche, sabrás lo que quise decir... Ahora debo cumplir con la promesa que te hice...

A pesar de la tranquilidad de mi semblante, temblaba por dentro. La noche aún era joven y todo podía suceder durante las horas que nos restaban, por lo que no me sentía seguro de la respuesta de ella cuando viera mí primera sorpresa.

Sentí como su espalda se envaraba ante el contacto de mi brazo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió con sospecha.

La solté y me alejé de ella unos pasos para observar su rostro y descubrir sus pensamientos.

Pero ninguno me fue velado.

- No te preocupes, Elena. No voy a pedirte nada que no desees, ni obligarte hacerlo... Recuerda que te dije que hoy íbamos a celebrar la obtención de tú título y eso vamos hacer – me encogí de hombros esperando su respuesta.

- Yo... sí, lo siento. Se me fue la cabeza por un momento – contestó contrariada.

Trate de sonreír para llenarla de tranquilidad.

- Te entiendo y solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de compensar los esfuerzos que has hecho durante un gran periodo de tu vida.

La figura femenina se relajó ante mis ojos y una sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios.

- Te agradezco mucho la intensión que tienes... ¿pero cuáles son los planes que has ideado o no hay planes para festejar?

Al ver el brillo en su mirada, comprendí que había derrumbado la muralla que por momentos ella erigía para protegerse.

Solté una carcajada.

- Definitivamente tengo planes... pero serán revelados conforme pasen las horas y en primer lugar, debemos salir de aquí antes que la noche nos coma y no alcancemos hacer nada de lo que nos espera.

Después de que llegamos a un entendimiento mutuo, salimos del restaurante con nuestros cuerpos juntos, disfrutando de la cercanía, del reencuentro, de lo que nos esperaba, de lo que despertábamos el uno por el otro.

Ansiosos por recorrer el camino que nos estábamos trazando.

Su brazo envolviendo mi cintura, mi brazo envolviendo sus hombros cubiertos por la tela del abrigo, protegiéndola de la inclemencia del tiempo.

Así avanzamos por las aceras plagadas de franceses y turistas. Caminando al encuentro de nuestro destino.

Llegamos a una pequeña plaza, rodeada de edificios altos y antiguos. La llevé a una banca y con un pañuelo que saque de uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, limpie las gotas depositadas por la lluvia sobre el hierro forjado de la banca.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer aquí? – preguntó ella, tomando el asiento que le ofrecía.

- Tenemos que esperar solo unos momentos – comenté disimulando la sensación de nerviosismo que comenzaba a dominarme.

En pocos minutos sería velada la primera sorpresa que había preparado para Elena.

Ella se removió de forma inquieta sobre la banca y palmeo el lugar al lado de ella.

- No me gusta que estés de pie. Lo que sea que debamos esperar merece que tomes asiento.

Limpie el sitio que ella me indico con el pañuelo y me senté junto a ella.

Por un instante, creí que permaneceríamos los dos callados, a la expectativa, pero ella tomo la iniciativa al iniciar la conversación.

- ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?

Su voz llegó hasta mí como olas con sabor a sal.

"¿Realmente sentía una curiosidad genuina por saber de mi vida durante los últimos tres años? ¿O su pregunta fue hecha con el claro propósito de juzgar mis acciones cometidas en todo ese tiempo?

Tomé aire para poder hablar, aunque lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue hacerle una pregunta con el mismo sentido que la de ella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en los últimos años, Elena?

Los ojos cafés se detuvieron en un punto lejano de la plaza.

- Te hice primero la pregunta y creo que por derecho de antigüedad merezco que la respondas primero – la voz femenina cargada de seriedad se internó en mis oídos, como si fuera una caricia – Lo único que supe de ti fue que ganaste el Oscar el año pasado por la película que filmaste en Bombay y para serte franca la vi... porque deseaba hacerlo.

Ante la sinceridad de sus palabras no tuve más remedio que responder.

- Después de que terminé la película, regrese a la nación que me vio crecer...

- ¿A Inglaterra? – inquirió con curiosidad.

- Sí. Necesita alejarme de Los Ángeles. Ya no me sentía cómodo ahí, ni mucho menos en el ambiente de Hollywood.

- ¿Qué te paso? – su preocupación me conmovió.

Dibuje una sonrisa torcida en mis labios.

- Lo que menos te imaginas... – a ver como centraba su mirada en mí, añadí – La filmación no fue un lecho de rosas. La pobreza extrema de los ciudadanos de Bombay fue el marco extra de la película, aunado a las exigencias de mi personaje... creo que sencillamente me cansé del mundo superfluo de Hollywood y por eso regresé a Londres... al lugar donde me sentía más cómodo en ese momento.

Sabía que cada palabra pronunciada fue analizada por ella, buscando un sentido a lo que externaba.

- ¿Cuándo te llegó el ansia de volver?

- Al comprender que lo que faltaba en mi interior no podía encontrarlo ahí.

Ante el misterio de mis palabras, una ceja se arqueó en forma interrogativa.

- Necesitaba ir por mi sueño... el crear la productora era mi meta en ese momento.

- Y lo lograste – una mano femenina se coló en mi pierna.

Asentí.

- Sólo en cierta medida porque no fue fácil hacer el cambio del cine a la televisión. El ambiente farandulero me lo impidió en un principio así que tuve que llamar a Alaric para que me guiara en los pasos que requería hacer para no errar en mi propósito.

Al escuchar el nombre de mi amigo y director, Elena preguntó por él.

- Está excelente. Después del estreno del documental su carrera dio un giro de 180° grados y ahora se dedica hacer documentales culturales.

Sus ojos no disimularon la sorpresa que se reflejó en ellos.

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto. Con la llegada de su hijo se dio cuenta que necesitaba hacer un cambio...

- Y lo hizo...

- Así es – sonreí – Y más, porque el documental que hicimos llego a la estratosfera aunado al misterio de quiénes eran los actores que participaron en él.

El rostro de la castaña se sonrojo.

- Me... alegro por Alaric – balbuceó.

- ¿Lo has visto?

- ¿A quién? ¿A Alaric? – inquirió sin comprender.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

- El documental – aclaré.

Elena lo negó.

- No... es algo que he querido borrar de mi mente...

Sus palabras se clavaron en el centro de mi pecho. Posiblemente la sensación que sentí en ese momento se reflejó en mi rostro, porque ella se apresuró a comentar.

- No me refiero a olvidar lo que tú y yo vivimos cuando lo filmábamos, sino que simplemente he tratado de no recordar que hice la película – y en son de broma añadió – y no es serio añadirla en mi curriculum y menos cuando una de las clausulas exigía el anonimato de sus autores.

Solté una carcajada.

- Tienes razón.

Por unos segundos las miradas se encontraron, envolviéndonos en medio de la plaza. Aislados de lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor.

- Te extrañe – dije en un momento de debilidad – En estos tres años te extrañe – por fin pude externar lo que sentía y eso me trajo una paz extraña en mi sentir.

Nunca se lo había dicho a una mujer y eso me daba la convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto en ese momento. Realmente había extrañado su presencia durante los años de soledad sufridos y autoinflijidos en los que se sumió mi existencia

Elena contuvo el aire de sus pulmones.

- Es... maravilloso lo que has dicho... yo no pensé que eso sucedería.

Envolví su mano con la mía y la apreté en un intento de que sintiera con mi contacto lo que mi cuerpo deseaba transmitirle.

- Hasta que no volví a encontrarme frente a frente contigo, comprendí que te había extrañado de una forma...

- Shhhh... Detente – coloco un dedo de su mano liberada en la comisura de mi boca – No sigas, por favor.

Su demanda me tomo por sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté porque quería escuchar sus razones.

"¿Cuáles eran sus motivos para pedirme que me detuviera? ¿Lo vivido no había significado nada para ella, a pesar de haberme entregado su virginidad en un momento de locura exquisita?"

Traté de comprender sus razones, pero nada coherente se me ocurría.

Solo estaba en ella externar sus sentimientos y no en mí interpretarlos.

- No quiero que al final de la noche haya una despedida – me respondió con tranquilidad, alejando su dedo de mi boca.

- ¿Quién dijo que va haber una despedida? – pregunte sin reflejar mi desesperación.

- ¿Recuerdas que esta mañana regreso a Estados Unidos? Hay un trabajo que me espera en Los Ángeles.

Trató de darme calma en una sonrisa, pero fue un intento fallido.

- No subas al avión – demandé, poniéndome de pie frente a ella.

Elena movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No sé si pueda cumplirlo – respondió.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de pesar y no pasaron desapercibidas para mí.

Para mi desgracia, los pasos de una persona que comenzaba a acercarse me hicieron detenerme en mi plan de convencerla para que no se fuera de la ciudad.

Necesitaba más tiempo con ella y precisamente tiempo era el que no teníamos.

- ¿Monsieur Salvatore?

Escuche la voz de un hombre a mis espaldas. Me gire y quede frente a frente un individuo ataviado con un traje oscuro.

- Oui, je suis – confirme su pregunta.

Los ojos de Elena nos observaban como plato. En un reflejo, ella también se paró de la banca.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

- No, nada – respondí con suavidad.

En ese momento sabía que era mejor no mostrar las sensaciones de vacío que atizaban en mi pecho, así que sonreí para tranquilizarla.

- Espera unos momentos.

Al ver que asentía, aleje al recién llegado de ahí hasta lograr una distancia prudente y necesaria para que ella no escuchara lo que íbamos a decir.

- ¿Trajo mi encargo? – pregunte en francés.

- Oui, Monsieur Salvatore – contesto – Necesito ver primero sus credenciales.

En un par de segundos saque el pasaporte y la tarjeta de identidad.

El hombre cotejo las fotografías con mi rostro y las regresó a mis manos.

- Tiene un cargamento valioso en sus manos. Solo tenga cuidado de no extraviarlo – aconsejo antes de entregarme una serie de cajitas envueltas en terciopelo negro.

- No tenga cuidado. Lo haré.

Cuando el recién llegado se alejó, me volví hacia Elena. Para ese momento, las cajitas estaban guardadas dentro de los bolsillos de mi saco, con excepción de una, la cual me indico el hombre antes de irse que esa tenía la sorpresa inicial. Por lo que la separé del resto.

Caminé hacia ella, actuando lleno de tranquilidad.

- ¿Está todo bien? – inquirió con voz entrecortada.

- ¡Perfecto! – respondí sin revelar nada de la sorpresa que le esperaba.

- ¿Quién era esa persona?

Comprendí que no podía fingir más ante ella. Elena demandaba respuestas, así que era el momento para dárselas.

- Un enviado...

- ¿De quién? ¿De dónde?

Cerré mis manos con las suyas y la miré a los ojos directamente, tratando de descubrir un brillo que me indicara que estaba en lo correcto al dar el siguiente paso.

En ellos percibí perplejidad, preocupación, nerviosismo.

Tomando el aire necesario, entendí que no podía postergar más el momento.

- Deseo entregarte esto... – saque del bolsillo la primera caja de terciopelo.

Elena miró primero la cajita en medio de mis manos y después fijo sus ojos en mi rostro.

- ¿De... qué se trata todo esto? – tartamudeo.

- Sólo ábrelo, por favor – suplique con el corazón en un puño.

Su mano se extendió para tomar la cajita y note un perceptible temblor en ella.

- ¿Damon? – preguntó nerviosa.

- Sólo ábrelo – repetí.

Al fin, sus dedos alcanzaron la cajita y conteniendo la respiración observé como la abría.

Sus ojos brillaron por la sorpresa.

- ¿Diamantes? – inquirió trémula.

Asentí para darme tiempo de recuperarme.

- Uno por cada hora que llevamos juntos – dije en voz baja, apenas perceptible para ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significan? ¿Qué quieres lograr con ellos?

Sus preguntas taladraron mi consciencia.

¿Podría responderlas sin revelar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

"Arde el secreto de quererte; como el mismo fuego de amor que me quema, arde en mi pecho el susurro enamorado, que ansiando tocar tus labios, teme jamás alcanzarte."

23:00 hrs.

Tristemente me di cuenta de que no me conocía en absoluto.

- Es por cada hora juntos – explicó –, como un regalo especial.

Los cuatro diamantes en el interior de aquel estuche de terciopelo eran magníficos sin duda, y evidentemente de muy alto valor. Deseé que pudiese yo ser alguien que apreciara algo como esto.

- Están bonitos, gracias.

Cerré el estuche y lo extendí hacia él.

- Los puedes guardar por mi, por favor? No quisiera perderlos.

- Claro.

Su semblante se vio contrariado; pero intenté fingir normalidad.

Me levanté con lentitud de donde estaba sentada, al tiempo que él guardaba en el interior de su saco el ostentoso regalo. Sonreí con pesar en mi interior pensando que ése era el primer regalo entre nosotros, y que precisamente era el que demostraba lo poco que nos conocíamos.

Caminamos un momento por la acera de aquel parque solitario. Guardé en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta mis manos, temerosa de que me traicionaran y tuviera el impulso de abrazarlo de nuevo o de tomar su mano. Y también lo hice como un velado mensaje de que no intentara él hacerlo. No quería sentirlo cerca de mí.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Ese solo detalle me demostraba la estupidez tan grande que había cometido yo pensando que tal vez esta vez sería diferente; que quizás hoy tendríamos una oportunidad.

Volví a recriminarme haber sucumbido al deseo otra vez, me acusé a mi misma en lo profundo por el desliz, porque no podía culparlo a él.

Él era hoy el mismo caballero de siempre, y su único pecado era no conocerme en lo más mínimo; pero de eso Damon Salvatore, el actor, no tenía la culpa. Ni de que fuésemos incompatibles, ni de no pertenecernos, ni de que yo lo amara.

Junto a mí caminaba él también silencioso. Me sentí mal por no agradecerle como debía el gesto, pero a final de cuentas tenía mis razones para haberle pedido que cuidara de esos diamantes, no pensaba quedármelos.

Así que después de todo, él podría devolverlos a la joyería o a donde sea que los hubiera conseguido. Como si dormir con él tuviera un precio, pagaba con piedras el peso de mi cuerpo. Me sentí muy ofendida, pero más que eso me sentí triste. Ojala él supiera que era otro tipo de intercambio el que yo ansiaba.

Recordé entonces estos tres años. Él fue escueto en su respuesta, quizás pensando que yo intentaba saber si había estado con alguien o no. Él no sabía que la primera en saber que yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, era yo.

Pero, aunque él respondió vagamente, en mi mente repasé lo sucedido en mi vida este tiempo.

No hubo mucho que recordar, al menos fuera del plano profesional. Me titulé pronto de la universidad, y obtuve la beca para la Sorbonne, y mientras hacía mi posgrado entré como pasante al Museo Du Louvre, en el departamento de restauración.

Profesionalmente me había superado, no eran muchos quienes podían jactarse de un posgrado como el mío en la universidad más importante, en cuanto a expresión artística se refiere, en el mundo; ni tampoco podrían decir como yo que trabajaron por dos años en el Museo con mayor historia del orbe.

Me había preparado profesionalmente en niveles que jamás imaginé, aunque siempre tuve en mente, como una meta a lograr; y al mismo tiempo había conocido muchas personas del medio, conectándome con las mejores oportunidades.

Había sido afortunada, al menos profesionalmente.

En el ámbito del amor era otra cosa, una muy distinta. Los hubo y no los hubo por períodos de tiempo imperceptibles. Tenía treinta años y no sentía el menor apuro por casarme. Lo que la sociedad promueva como estigma o cliché para las solteras de más de treinta es cosa que me tiene sin cuidado.

Además para ciertos círculos sociales, donde las mujeres preparadas e independientes se mueven, no existe tal cosa como una edad límite para casarse.

Lo que yo quería era amar. Así que hubo amigos que querían ser algo más, compañeros que pretendían mayor acercamiento; salí con muchos, cené con infinidad, paseé, conocí, conversé; tuve muchas oportunidades, pero nunca concreté nada con nadie.

El motivo para ello caminaba junto a mí esa noche bajo el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas de Paris. Alguien que borroso desapareció un día, pero que jamás por ello borroso se volvió su recuerdo en mi mente.

Al pensar en eso, mi corazón se estrujó de nuevo mientras caminábamos, pero intenté despejar mi mente y dedicarme a pensar en mis planes.

Un empleo en una galería muy importante me esperaba a mi regreso a mi país. Quizás no tenía ahorros, ni nada que pudiese llamar mío, pero no me importaba. La vida da muchas vueltas, y tener o no tener no da el valor de la misma.

Tenía mi plan trazado, a mi regreso a Los Ángeles tenía mi trabajo asegurado en una prestigiosa galería en Orange County; viviría un par de semanas en casa de Bonnie y Jeremy, que ya estaban casados.

Estaría con ellos hasta el día de mi primer sueldo, con él planeaba dar el adelanto para alquilar un departamento del cual ya me había informado desde aquí; y así iniciaría mi vida, poco a poco como siempre; lentamente, pero con paso seguro.

No necesitaba demasiado, pintar era mi alimento. Así que mientras tuviera algo que comer, un empleo que pague las cuentas y un lienzo blanco frente a mí; con eso era feliz.

Para mí las pertenencias carecían de valor más allá de lo indispensable. Si había estudiado era por mi afán de superarme y por el deseo de cumplir mi sueño; no para viajar por el mundo o tener dinero o joyas, como esos diamantes…

¿Diamantes? Pensé en mi interior. ¿Diamantes? ¿Por qué no otra cosa? ¿Por qué no una flor? ¿O una caricia que fuera más allá de lo meramente sexual o un beso? Un beso. Un beso de verdad como el que tanto he ansiado de sus labios, y no la locura apasionado en la que nos sucumbimos tan pronto nos vimos.

El motivo para no tener de él eso que yo tanto deseaba, era muy simple y lo entendí en un momento cuando abrí ese estuche: él no me amaba. Lo vi en esos diamantes.

Era yo una conquista más, una mujer que conseguir, un cuerpo bello y una cara hermosa, alguien para adornar, alguien para tener sexo con ella, pero nada más.

Evidentemente para él yo no era alguien para proteger entre los brazos, o susurrar cosas lindas, o para sentir por ella eso que tanto desearía obtener de él… amor.

Y mucho menos alguien por quien dejarse amar. ¡Con las ganas que tengo yo de quererlo!

Con las noches que me dormí llorando extrañándolo, soñando con él, cerrando los ojos a propósito pero deseando no dormir jamás, sólo cerrando los ojos para recordar sus ojos y su sonrisa, y el sonido de su voz. Concentrándome en mi sueño de que nos amaríamos un día y lo nuestro sería mucho más de lo que fue.

O al menos sería algo. Algo, lo que sea. Algo contra la nada que hubo y el vacío que quedó.

Se me rompió el corazón. Otra vez. De nuevo esta noche en Paris caminando, igual que hace tres años.

Entonces algo llamó su atención y volteó a su costado, al otro lado de mí, y aproveché para limpiar rápidamente mi mejilla. Estaba llorando.

Respiré profundamente dándome cuenta de que no podía llorar frente a él. No podía dejarme llevar por este dolor que quería salir y gritar y llorar a voz en cuello.

- Damon – intenté que mi voz sonara normal.

Lo sentí girar para verme al tiempo que caminábamos, pero no quise encontrar sus ojos con los míos, continué con la vista al frente.

- Lo estoy pasando muy bien – dije.

- Pero…?

Supo que había algo más.

- Es tarde – expliqué con voz pausada –, mi vuelo sale demasiado temprano en la mañana y hoy fue un día muy pesado. No sabes las ganas que tengo de dormir.

No mentía del todo, en verdad estaba muy agotada.

- Entiendo – susurró –. Volvemos al hotel?

- Por favor.

El centro de Paris está lleno de callejuelas y por una de ellas, caminando casi como en un sueño, antes de darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado cerca del hotel.

Antes de entrar quise aligerar un poco el ambiente, consciente de que él era todo lo amable que alguien puede ser y no merecía un desplante de mi parte.

- Quizás podamos vernos alguna vez en Los Ángeles.

Intenté bromear; y aunque conservaba las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, con un movimiento rocé con el codo su brazo.

- Digo – quise sonreír y me forcé a verlo –, esto no tiene que ser una despedida. Nos veremos allá.

- Claro, sí.

Él estaba de lo más pensativo y por el breve instante en que sus ojos se posaron en los míos, vi en ellos el deseo de aparentar normalidad, igual que yo.

- Claro – quise que mi voz sonara con alegría –, tomaremos un café, nos pondremos al día. Con más tiempo sabes?

- Claro, sí – respondió de nuevo –. Te llamaré.

Creo que él, al igual que yo, sabía ya que ese encuentro no sucedería jamás. Ni siquiera me había pedido mi número telefónico; y no podía imaginarse que yo conservaba, a pesar de no utilizarlo ya nunca en Paris, el mismo aparato con el mismo número que tenía hace tres años, y todo con la esperanza de que él llamaría un día.

Pero nunca lo hizo, así que jamás lo haría luego de esta noche, yo lo sabía. Había dicho momentos antes que me había extrañado, pero de ser eso cierto, por qué no me buscó? Por qué nunca me llamó?

Yo tenía ya otro aparato telefónico y el de hace tres años no lo usaba ya en absoluto, pero siempre lo tenía listo, en el cajón de mi buró, antes en Los Ángeles, luego en Paris, con la batería cargada y la señal correcta, porque él podría llamarme en cualquier momento.

Pero él, en tres años, no me llamó ni una sola vez. Jamás recibí ni tan solo una llamada que alguien cortara, como les pasa a las heroínas en las películas.

Él tenía mi número, siempre lo tuvo, siempre lo ha tenido, y nunca me llamó. Quién es la tonta ahora? Si te amara Elena, me decía a mí misma; si él te amara, te llamaría! Despierta! Pero jamás lo hizo.

Historias van y vienen de grandes gestos de amor y sacrificio, de un hombre que ama a una mujer hasta la locura, que no puede vivir sin ella, y hace hasta lo imposible por localizarla, y él tenía mi número! Tenía mi número! Y nunca jamás hizo una llamada! Duele tanto adentro, pero he de entenderlo de una vez! Él no me ama!

Cuántas veces pensé en buscarlo yo, pero él se había ido fuera del país y hablar con el actor Damon Salvatore no es cosa fácil. Él no era alguien que salga en las páginas amarillas, y al _googlearlo_, porque lo hice millones de veces, obviamente jamás aparecía su número.

Sólo notas e imágenes, su cara en todas partes, luciendo cada vez más atractivo, rodeado de mujeres hermosas, fama, éxito, reflectores. Llegué a odiar tanto el internet que cancelé mi servicio.

Un par de meses después de la filmación, llamé a Alaric y le dije que había olvidado algo en la casa de la piscina, que me diera el número de Damon para llamarle, en respuesta me llegó un paquete a mi casa con una bufanda que alguien había olvidado durante la filmación. Y no, no era mía. Y no, no me dio su teléfono.

Y ahí estaba otra cosa. Si Alaric conocía mi dirección, y él y Damon eran amigos, no es cuestión de física espacial darse cuenta de que si no me contactaba era porque no quería.

Pero aún así, en otra ocasión, intenté ir a su casa, pero sin mi pase que me acreditaba como participante de filmación y sin aparecer mi nombre en la lista de visitantes registrados no pude pasar ni de la reja. El vigilante se negó incluso a dejarme pasar al interior del complejo habitacional. Así que ni a su puerta pude llegar.

Y ahora, el colmo de lo patético, como si no hubiese sido suficiente: En una ocasión hubo un concurso para fans de una de sus películas, los ganadores irían a la premier donde asistiría el elenco, por aburrimiento o por melancolía o por garrafal estupidez participé. Pensando que eso sí que habría sido un re-encuentro muy romántico; pero tampoco sucedió. Mandé mis respuestas, pero ganaron unas personas que ni supe de dónde son.

Así que al salir de la universidad y dirigirme a otro continente a una nueva vida, y aunque seguí conservando mi número, sólo por si acaso; me propuse olvidarme de él y dejar de ser la más humillante caricatura de mí misma. Pero aquí es donde me lo vine a encontrar, dos años después de dejar mi país. Tres años sin verlo.

Y esta noche nos estábamos despidiendo y prometió llamar, pero ni tan sólo pidió mi número. ¿Acaso necesito más señal? ¿Puede una mujer ser más tonta que yo?

Bonnie diría "No es ser tonta, es estar enamorada, el amor es así".

Pero amar como yo amo es tan doloroso, que es mejor enojarme conmigo misma y tacharme de estúpida, que ponerme a llorar como magdalena, eso ya lo hice mucho. Y sabía que lo haría de nuevo tan pronto entrara a mi habitación esta noche.

Porque volvía a perderlo por segunda vez. Cosa curiosa, perder lo mismo dos veces, sin jamás haberlo tenido siquiera.

Él era un hombre maravilloso, caballeroso, atento, muy amable, tierno sin duda y único de muchas formas. Jamás me forzó a nada, ni se propasó de mis propios límites, ni me faltó al respeto, y a su manera ha querido halagarme.

Creo que suspiré deseando que algo hubiera de posibilidad entre nosotros. Él no tenía la culpa de no haberse enamorado de mí, ni de que fuesen nuestras vidas tan distintas.

Volteé a verlo un segundo, procurando que no lo notara. Si me permitiera soñar de nuevo, soñaría con poder entregarle mi corazón.

Este corazón que se sentía solo, tan solo desde que él llegó, y luego cuando se fue y me fui; y ahora desde que llegó de nuevo. Este corazón que habría de llorar lágrimas amargas en la madrugada cuando me despidiera de nuevo, y ni él ni yo hiciéramos nada para evitar partir a donde sea que nos dirigíamos, que no era el mismo lugar, sino dos muy distintos.

Y supe que volvería a llorarle. Más y más.

Así como le lloré semanas y meses enteros. Ansiando que mi teléfono sonara y que fuera su voz. Y entonces yo correría a verlo, y él me invitaría a platicar en la playa, y conversaríamos y nos conoceríamos y terminaríamos enamorados, como en esas películas rosas, donde se aman tanto que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Lloraría de nuevo como le lloraba cuando soñaba que buscaba mi dirección, o que se aparecía de pronto en la universidad para decirme que me había buscado por mar y cielo hasta dar conmigo; y me tomaría en sus brazos y besaría mis labios, jurando jamás dejarme de nuevo.

Y volvería a buscarlo entre la gente, como por tres años lo busqué. Y lo sentiría llegar en todas partes, extrañándolo en cada lugar. Y lo vería en el rostro de todos los hombres, incapaz de entregarme a ninguno, porque ninguno es él.

Ninguno es él; lágrimas de mi corazón que anhela y que anhela tanto, tantísimo; y se rompe en mil pedazos, despojos de lo que quiso ser un día pero que jamás pasó; y ha de llorar, y llorar, y llorar mucho, porque ninguno es él. Ninguno es él!

Hacía tres años una herida en mi corazón se había abierto, jamás sanó, y mucho trabajo me costó aprender a vivir con ella. Esta noche se abría de nuevo, más dolorosa que nunca.

Caminando en silencio mis ojos ardían, sujetando estas lágrimas, pidiéndoles que esperen a estar sola, en mi habitación, porque no puedo llorar frente a él; para eso la soledad me espera.

Porque habría de llorarle esta noche y todas las noches, tocando el piano, como cuando aprendí sólo para recordarlo a él, porque a él le gustaba ese instrumento. Tocando sólo las melodías que lo trajeran de nuevo a mi mente.

Trozos de él, pedazos de sí mismo que dejó entretejidos en mi interior sin siquiera darse cuenta, sin saberlo jamás. Cuánto dolía todo esto.

Sí. Esta nueva despedida sería todavía más dolorosa que la anterior y yo habría de llorar y llorar, y llorar mucho, porque cuánto lo amaba.

Inexplicablemente me había enamorado de él, y creo que fue en ese amanecer en la playa o quizás antes, no lo sé. No supe cuándo el sueño de alguien se convirtió en sueño de él. Pero así había sido.

Porque este tiempo su recuerdo, que no se iba, me hizo darme cuenta de que lo amaba, de que lo adoraba.

Quería abrazarlo, verlo, hacerlo sonreír, cuidar de él, mimarlo en mis brazos. Llenarlo de toda la ternura que yo tenía en mi interior y que sólo él había despertado.

Yo tenía en mi corazón para él, toda la ternura del mundo para darle; y se me iba a morir adentro. Porque jamás se la entregaría.

Ni descubriría los secretos en sus ojos, o en sus gestos o sonrisas.

Ni lo besaría en las mañanas, ni conversaríamos cada día, ni sería yo compañera en sus alegrías y tristezas, ni los brazos que lo cobijen, ni el suspiro, ni el aliento, ni el palpitar, como él era el mío. Inexplicablemente y sin motivo, sin causa, sin juicio, sin que nada descifrara las razones, yo lo amaba.

No supe por qué, ni supe cómo, pero me había enamorado de él.

Y sí, hoy habría de llorarle otra vez, porque de nuevo mi sueño se rompió.

Pero no podía hacerlo, llorar, frente a él.

Otra vez, disimuladamente volteé a un costado y limpié mi rostro de estas lágrimas que amenazaban con convertirse en un huracán incontenible. Respiré profundamente, quise evadirme pensando en mil tonterías, todo con tal de no llorar frente a él.

Y así, caminando lado a lado, pero como si anduviéramos en los extremos opuestos de un acantilado, el silencio nos invadía. Llegamos al hotel y subimos en el elevador hasta mi piso, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

Una vez llegamos, salimos con paso lento por el pasillo caminando hasta mi puerta. Me paré de espaldas a ella para verlo a él de frente y despedirnos así.

Me hundí en sus ojos azules, tan hermosos que es muy difícil describirlos.

Hirió mucho la imposibilidad para tocarlo y dolieron mis manos que ansiaban acariciar sus mejillas, sentir su piel.

- Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte – le dije y no mentía.

- Te deseo todo lo mejor Elena.

A sus palabras, la herida en mi corazón sangró ardorosa y triste.

Sonrió ligeramente y entonces lo supe. Era definitivo, nos estábamos despidiendo.

Una vez más.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

"En la hora cero, develo mis propios secretos, contra el corazón que oculta lo amado; y te descubro a ti, como nunca antes te vi, cuando el amor nos reclama lo que hemos callado."

00:00 hrs.

- Espera – dijo al tiempo que abría yo la puerta en mi habitación.

Giré para verlo y entonces habló muy despacio.

- Esto es tuyo.

Metió la mano en el interior de su saco; y, tomando la caja de terciopelo, con su regalo adentro, la extendió hacia mí.

No podía aceptar aquello y se lo hice saber.

- No puedo aceptarlo, Damon.

- Por qué no?

- Yo… no sé… es demasiado.

Rehusé tomarlo, pero él sujetó mis manos para que sostuviera la caja.

- Es un regalo para ti – dijo al tiempo que afirmaba mis manos alrededor del estuche de suave terciopelo –. Uno por cada hora que pasamos juntos hoy.

Solté las manos de su agarre y abrí la caja para ver el interior. Me sentí muy molesta de pronto; no supe qué se apoderó de mí, pero creo que por primera vez esa noche, tuve ganas de decir lo que en verdad pensaba; y lo hice sin que me importara nada.

- Y de los cuatro… – hablé con lentitud –. Cuál es el de la hora en la que tuvimos sexo?

- Cómo dices?

Cerré la caja en un rápido movimiento; y lo miré a los ojos retándolo a darme la respuesta que exigía.

- Que si he de conservarlos – hablé –, merezco saber cuál paga mis servicios y tus manos en mi cuerpo.

- Eso crees?

Sacudí la cabeza. Inútil era esto, me di cuenta.

- Olvídalo no importa. No puedo aceptarlos y punto.

Aproveché que se veía confundido y coloqué el presente en sus manos.

Estaba yo de pie bajo el marco de la puerta y él a dos pasos frente a mí, hice un movimiento para entrar en mi habitación, pero su llamado no me lo permitió, me quedé estática de nuevo.

- Te equivocas – dijo.

Lo miré de frente. Estaba él muy pensativo, pensé que lo había ofendido y que no se lo merecía. Arrepentida de mis palabras, quise resarcir el daño.

- Discúlpame, por favor. No debí decir nada.

- Al contrario, ojala dijeras lo que en realidad estás pensando. De verdad crees que esto es un pago?

Hablé entonces con voz muy lenta y pausada.

- Como me gustaría que para variar un poco, en vez de hacer preguntas, las respondieras tú.

- Qué quieres saber? – retó.

- No lo sé… no lo sé Damon. Nada, supongo.

- No te entiendo, Elena.

Sacudí la cabeza.

- Extraño sería que lo hicieras, cuando ni yo misma me entiendo.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que no es un pago, por favor, entiende eso.

- Entendido.

- Los conservarás entonces?

- No.

- Por qué?

Empezaba a desesperarme lentamente. Y sabía bien que cuando perdía el control en mi temple, por lo general hablaba de más y siempre la verdad. Y había en mí una verdad que no podía hacerle saber a él.

Quise controlarme lo más que pude y hablar despacio.

- Porque verlos me recordará esto toda la vida – dije.

- Y eso qué?

- Para ti quizás es fácil.

- Qué cosa?

- Recordar – respondí –. O quizás no recuerdas nunca.

- Por supuesto que lo hago, Elena, claro que recuerdo.

- Una cama, un deseo, el sexo – palabras nada fáciles, pero que resumían fácil nuestra extraña relación, que ni siquiera era una relación.

- Eso no es todo. Es eso lo único que tú recuerdas?

Más preguntas de su parte y menos paciencia de la mía.

- No importa Damon. Nada importa. No somos nada. Demos la vuelta y sigamos con nuestra vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Eso quieres?

Se me iba la paciencia cada vez más rápido.

- Qué quieres que te diga Damon?

- De verdad crees que nada pasó?

Entonces la perdí por completo, la paciencia, así como el control en mis actos y palabras.

Alcé la voz agitando las manos en el aire.

- Acaso pasó algo? Acaso esto es algo? O el significado de algo? Algo más que el deseo, la pasión, dos personas que no conocen límites? Una mujer que se entrega porque sí, con la facilidad de una cualquiera.

- Elena, no digas eso.

- Digo en voz alta lo que cualquiera pensaría si supiera nuestra historia.

- Tú no eres así.

- Si camina como un pato, si habla como un pato, si luce como un pato…

- Acaso – dudó –, has vivido esto con alguien más?

- Te importa? – guardó silencio a mi pregunta –. Te molesta? Tienes derecho siquiera a preguntármelo?

- No, no lo tengo.

- Pero lo piensas. Eso crees, no? Crees que he dormido con cuántos hombres he conocido.

- No lo pienso.

- Mal haces. Yo lo pensaría.

- Eres tan dura…

- Soy dura porque digo lo que te callas.

Entonces él perdió la serenidad y habló tan alto como yo.

- Y por qué no hablas al fin lo que estás tú callando?

- Nada me callo.

- Dime por qué terminar la noche aquí. Dime por qué no has cumplido tu promesa de esperar esta noche un poco…

- Esperar a qué? – se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

El enojo se esfumó y a sus palabras quiso brotar mi dolor por los ojos.

Habló ignorante de la herida en mi pecho.

- Esperar a que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

- Lo único que va a pasar es que en la mañana nos despediremos. Sólo estamos viviendo en adelantado lo que ha de venir con seguridad.

- Y por qué no esperar a que suceda? – preguntó.

Callé, contiendo las lágrimas en mis ojos.

- Por qué no esperar a ver qué sucede en la mañana?

Seguía muda. La herida de mi corazón ardía dolorosa temblando en mi pecho.

- Y si hemos de despedirnos pues que así sea.

Algo se atoró en mi garganta. Sollocé por dentro. Qué fácil sonaba en sus labios aquello.

- Si hemos de despedirnos, lo hacemos y ya punto.

Se burla de la cicatriz el que jamás ha sido herido. *

- Por qué no ver qué nos tiene deparado el destino?

El huracán en mi interior gritaba con fuerza, atorándose en mi garganta.

- Por qué no?

Negué con la cabeza, muda, incapaz de hablar por temor a dejar salir la tormenta en mi interior.

- Dime Elena. Dime por qué no? Por qué no?

Entonces estalló.

- Porque duele mucho!

El huracán de mi dolor salió con fuerza violenta y entonces empecé a llorar frente a él.

- Porque duele! – grité – Duele mucho! Y tú no lo sabes y nunca lo supiste, pero duele mucho!

Se veía contrariado por mi exabrupto, pero yo no podía parar la explosión de llanto por mis ojos, ni la angustia de tres años de dolor que me tenían ahogada.

- Duele y dolerá! Y te irás y yo me iré! Y entonces nada!

- Nada de qué? Qué más quieres de mí?

- No lo sé! – grité mintiendo, porque sí lo sabía.

- No te entiendo, Elena.

Lloraba frente a él lágrimas de dolor lacerante en mi pecho. El corazón se me desgarraba, y mientras él más hablaba, más se abría la carne viva de mi herida.

- Esta bien – sollocé –, no me entiendas, entonces ya déjame en paz. Déjame entrar a mi cuarto y encerrarme ahí y no volver a verte, ni a pensar en ti. Déjame empezar a olvidarte como tantas ganas tengo de hacerlo.

- Eso quieres? Olvidarme?

Recliné la cabeza frente a él, no podía verlo a los ojos. Tomé mi rostro con las manos, y sentía mi cuerpo convulsionándose de tantos sollozos y de tanto llanto que este sufrimiento de él me provocaba.

- No es eso lo que debo hacer? – hablé con dificultad entre mi llanto a raudales –. Acaso no es eso, olvidarte, lo que debo hacer? Hoy? Mañana? Hace tres años?

- Lo lograste?

- Tú qué crees?

Levanté la cara y lo vi de frente. Quise que viera mis ojos, y que viera el mar de lágrimas que mojaba mi cara.

- Qué crees tú? – pregunté sin dejar de llorar –. Lo logré? Mírame bien y responde tu pregunta. Lo logré?

Me tomó por los hombros y quiso besarme, pero rehusé sus labios, no los quería en mí.

Él era quien me había olvidado, él era el que no había sentido por mí nada más que pasión de la carne y deseo del cuerpo.

- Elena por qué estás llorando?

La misma pregunta de hace tres años y le di la misma respuesta de entonces.

- No lo sé.

Pero esta vez, contrario a entonces; sí lo sabía.

Lloraba porque lo amaba, porque seguramente no había nadie en este mundo que lo hubiera extrañado como yo, deseado como yo, amado como yo.

- Piensa en esto – habló viéndome a los ojos –, no te alejes otra vez así. Por favor, no te vayas en silencio de nuevo, como hace tres años.

No di crédito a lo que escuchaba. Limpié mi rostro, pero seguía llorando.

- En silencio? – sollocé –. Me fui en silencio?

Recordé sus palabras en ese libro y me sentí con la misma angustia de entonces y de siempre. Él escribió que yo me iba en silencio. Imposible es para el que no ama, escuchar lo que aunque la boca sea incapaz de expresar, el corazón está gritando a voz en cuello.

Porque todo en mí gritaba que lo amaba, pero él jamás lo escuchó.

Acaso no había él visto lo que yo sentía? Que no le había sido evidente en mi llanto, en mis besos, en mis caricias esa última noche? Que no era a todas luces obvio que yo quería más de él y él fue el que no quiso apostarlo? Yo le dije que quería más para mi vida y fue él quien dijo que sólo me quería como su amante.

Y me ofrecía unos boletos de avión; volar por quince horas, estar un rato con él, en la cama, y regresar de nuevo. Llegar, entregármele y marcharme! Y yo lo hubiera hecho, contra todo, contra mí misma lo hubiera hecho. Si él hubiera ofrecido una sola palabra.

Recordé lo humillante que era salir de su cama y recorrer a la medianoche el camino a mi casa, como una mujerzuela que ofrece su cuerpo y luego se marcha. Caminando por horas y luego en un autobús, oliendo todavía a él. Para llegar a casa al amanecer y regresar de inmediato, escondiendo ante todos lo que pasaba. Porque era vergonzoso! Porque sólo había sexo! Sexo y nada más! Y lo peor de todo era que nunca me obligó! Yo lo deseaba! Por eso me odiaba a mí misma, y aunque lo amaba, odiaba amarlo!

- Háblame por favor – pidió.

No. No había mucho que decir. Pero seguía llorando. No podía decirle lo que sentía por él, para qué?

Tomé de nuevo mi cara con las manos, me apenaba tanto llorar frente a él de esta forma.

- Háblame.

- No sé qué quieres que te diga Damon – hablé entre mis sollozos con las manos en la cara.

Mis ojos ardían porque muchas lágrimas tristes derramaban esa noche. Que no era obvio? Y él aun quería que hablara? Que hable él. Aunque con ese regalo ya había dicho todo.

Lo sentí removerse y hacer el intento por darme de nuevo la caja con los diamantes esos.

- No los quiero.

- Son tuyos.

- No los quiero.

- Por qué?

Lloré más fuertemente todavía.

Entonces levanté el rostro para verlo y vi en sus ojos la sorpresa que le provocaba verme llorando cada vez con mayor intensidad.

- Acéptalos, por favor.

- No! – grité.

- Por qué?

Se lo dije. Tal cual lo sentía.

- Porque son la más clara señal de que no me conoces en absoluto! Que para ti no soy nada más que una mujer como cualquier otra, que conoces y conquistas y luego llevas a la cama, adornas con piedras valiosas como un cuadro en la pared. Yo no soy así!

- Ésa no fue mi intención.

- Pero así eres! Así eres tú y yo no soy así!

- Hablemos!

- Habla!

Esperé y él no dijo nada.

- Lo ves? – grité ante su silencio –. No hay nada que decir! Entre tú y yo no hay nada que decir. Jamás lo ha habido. Y no! No me fui en silencio! Me fui gritando! Gritaba muy alto pero tú nunca me escuchaste!

No me escuchaba porque él no sentía lo mismo.

- Qué querías que escuchara?

- Nada Damon! Nada!

Cómo decirle que quería que me amara? Es el amor algo que pueda pedirse?

- Hablemos por favor – dijo.

- No hay nada que hablar – sacudí la cabeza llorando todavía –. Déjame irme, déjame entrar en la habitación y olvidarme de ti. Acaba esta tortura de una vez te lo ruego.

- Elena…

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Me estremecí ante el contacto y la intensidad de su mirada en la mía.

Lo vi entre mis lágrimas respirar un par de veces, sin soltar mi cara.

- Suéltame! – grité.

Jalé con fuerza y me solté de su agarre.

- Jamás me buscaste!

El más grave error de mi vida fue reprochárselo, pero lo hice.

- Cómo?

- Dices que me extrañaste, pero tú nunca me buscaste!

Me di la media vuelta, pero entonces me jaló del brazo, me apretó a su cuerpo y grité ligeramente.

- Quiero que escuches esto que tengo que decirte, porque si algo sé, es que no puedo dejarte ir de nuevo de la misma forma.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gracias por sus REVIEWS**_

Capítulo VIII

"Claramente te vi, cuando menos lo esperé; pero como ya me era esperado, con cada novedad de ti, amo un poco más tu divino ser."

01:00 hrs.

Me veía fijamente y contenía yo el aliento, esperando que hablara, pero no pudo hacerlo. El timbre de su celular nos hizo reaccionar.

Soltó mi rostro para ver quién llamaba.

- No conozco el número – dijo –. No responderé.

Respiré un poco más tranquila que momentos antes; y él también se veía algo más sereno, pero cuando quiso hablar, timbró de nuevo el aparato en su mano.

- Es el mismo número – habló con desgano –. Responderé o no nos dejarán en paz.

Afirmé lentamente y entonces respondió la llamada. Las frases que le escuché pronunciar no tuvieron mucho sentido para mí.

- Era mi padre – me dijo cuándo colgó –. Debo ir a un lugar.

- A dónde?

- Al hospital.

- Cómo? Por qué?

- Largo de contar – noté mucho pesar en su voz y su rostro –. Debo ir, pero no quiero irme y dejar las cosas así contigo.

Sacudí la cabeza, nada de eso importaba.

- Por qué vas al hospital?

- Mi hermanastro.

Yo no sabía nada de eso, de su vida; ni qué tenía que hacer en un hospital de Paris a esta hora, pero lo que sí sabía es que no lo dejaría ir solo.

- Puedo ir contigo?

Sonrió un poco, aunque con algo de tristeza, y afirmó lentamente.

Cerré entonces de nuevo la puerta de mi cuarto y partimos juntos a donde le habían llamado. Una vez en el coche de alquiler, me explicó todo.

Guissepe Salvatore era el nombre de su padre, y portaba el título inglés de Duque de Salvatore.

Esta noche le había llamado, a pesar de no tener una buena relación con él, porque otro de sus hijos, un poco menor que Damon, y producto de un segundo matrimonio, había sufrido un grave accidente mientras viajaba con amigos.

Su padre voló de inmediato hasta Paris a ver a su hijo, pero nada podía hacer por él, el joven necesitaba una transfusión urgente de sangre y por el tipo de la misma, el abastecimiento en el hospital duraría tan solo unas horas más.

Temían necesitar más unidades durante la cirugía y no tenerla disponible; por eso su padre, aunque desconocía que Damon estuviera en Paris, se atrevió a llamar a todos sus conocidos para intentar localizarlo, dando así con su número telefónico.

- Son el mismo tipo, tú y tu hermano?

Noté que no se sentía del todo cómodo llamando así a uno de los otros hijos de su padre, pero afirmó explicándome que en la familia no había nadie más que ellos dos con ese tipo sanguíneo.

Él no tenía la menor relación ni trato, con su padre o hermanastros; y si hacía esto era sólo por nobleza, porque nada lo obligaba.

Su padre había abandonado a su madre cuando él era un niño y lo llevó con él, para luego internarlo en un colegio de varones a las afueras de Londres.

Luego se casó y tuvo más hijos y olvidó la existencia del mayor. Aunque se ocupaba de su manutención, no lo veía jamás, no lo procuraba y ciertamente jamás fue un padre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Damon creció solo, sin familia, rechazado por su padre y su nueva esposa y luego por sus medios hermanos; lejos de su madre, que murió al poco tiempo de que lo arrancaran de sus brazos.

Cuando tuvo la mayoría de edad, se alejó de ellos, mudándose a los Estados Unidos, para perseguir su sueño de ser actor. Ni de un lado ni de otro, se intentó jamás un acercamiento y tenían ya alrededor de veinte años de no verse, ni hablarse.

Y esta noche su padre lo había buscado por todas partes, moviendo sus influencias, recopilando información sobre su paradero y sus datos, sólo porque lo necesitaba para ayudar a su otro hijo.

Entendí mientras me contaba todo esto, lo solo que había crecido, lo mucho que había tenido que esforzarse para abrirse paso por sí mismo; y lo mucho que tendría derecho y motivos para negarse a lo que le habían pedido.

Seguramente para él era como si un maremoto llegara de pronto o una avalancha le cayera encima, removiendo el pasado y el dolor; sólo porque necesitaban de él.

Sí, creo que cualquiera habría entendido muy bien si se hubiera negado.

Pero no lo hizo, no se negó. Aceptó ir a dar de su propia sangre, gota a gota, para aquel que jamás lo vio ni lo trató como un hermano, y de quien era casi un desconocido. Y a petición de quien había sido muchas cosas, menos un padre.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, uno muy elegante, de administración inglesa, en el que se encontraban ellos, caminamos lentamente por los pasillos, hasta donde su padre le indicó que lo esperaría.

Mientras nos acercábamos al sitio, noté que se tensaba cada vez más; entendí que para él no era fácil este momento, así que tomé la mano en su costado con la mía, una forma quizás insignificante, pero la única que encontré para hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

Para mi sorpresa, apretó muy firmemente mi mano en la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Algo creció en mi interior, robándome el aliento un segundo.

Un hombre con porte muy elegante, estaba apoyado en la pared de un extremo de aquella sala de espera; y al vernos caminó hacia nosotros.

Era muy atractivo, a pesar de ser ya de edad madura; y noté de inmediato el enorme parecido que compartía con Damon.

Su inglés perfecto y refinado, con un tono de voz austero, y sí, de verdadera realeza, se dejó escuchar cuando estuvimos de frente.

- Hola Damon – lo saludó.

Damon apretó mi mano y respondió, supe que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por verse tan sereno como su padre.

- Padre – ese fue todo su saludo.

Ni siquiera estrecharon las manos.

Entonces habló Damon de lo que nos llevaba hasta ahí.

- Llévame al lugar – pidió.

Supe que se refería al sitio para donadores.

- No me presentarás a tu amiga? Señorita – me miró –, Guissepe Salvatore, a sus pies, soy padre de Damon.

- Ni ella es mi amiga, ni tú eres mi padre. Así que déjate de apariencias, que no estás a mitad de una asamblea. Acaso no me llamaste con carácter de urgencia?

- Damon… - susurré a mi lado, viéndolo.

No le hacía bien hablarle así, sólo se hacía más daño él mismo. Posó sus ojos azules en mí un momento, respiró profundamente y luego un poco más relajado, nos presentó.

- Elena Gilbert, mi padre, el Duque de Salvatore.

Extendí la mano para saludarle y la tomó entre las suyas, mientras hacía un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- Es tu novia? – preguntó.

Entonces Damon dijo algo que sonó como en un sueño.

- Es mi mujer; alguna otra pregunta?

La palabra se clavó en mi corazón muy profundamente.

Quise no prestar demasiada atención a ella, temerosa de envolverme de nuevo en mis propios deseos; así que controlé la expresión en mi rostro lo mejor que pude.

Luego de las presentaciones nos dirigimos a la sala donde Damon debía hacer la donación.

- Lo verás antes? – le preguntó su padre.

- No lo he visto en veinte años, no tiene caso hoy. Dile que le deseo lo mejor, que se restablezca pronto.

- Algo más?

- Nada.

El pequeño cuarto dedicado en aquel lugar para las donaciones estaba muy iluminado y ahí entró Damon. Me pidió que lo esperara en la pequeña sala de espera que estaba en el pasillo, pero no pude hacerlo.

- Señorita – le dije a la enfermera que preparaba todo mientras Damon se recostaba en el diván – puedo pasar? Puedo estar con él? No perturbaré, lo prometo.

La enfermera asintió y entonces entré y me acomodé en un pequeño banco de madera colocado junto al diván. Él se recostó y extendió su brazo al técnico para que hiciera su labor.

Yo estaba del otro lado al técnico y tomé la mano libre de Damon. La apreté entre las mías, intentando decirle en mudo gesto todo lo que sentía por él y que no me atrevía a explicar en palabras audibles.

Damon me sonrió en silencio, y luego cerró los ojos un segundo, creo que le había molestado la enorme aguja en su brazo. Entonces un contenedor plástico colgante empezó a teñirse de rojo.

Yo le temía a la sangre, no podía verla siquiera, y a las agujas, y a los hospitales y el olor en ellos; pero intenté estar serena, él me necesitaba, o al menos eso quise pensar.

- Damon – hablé y abrió los ojos para verme –, cuando salgamos de aquí me dejas llevarte a caminar por un lugar que me gusta mucho?

Quise hacerle algo de conversación para distraerlo y sonrió ligeramente.

- Claro – respondió.

- Lo conocí casi por error. Por lo general tiendo a perderme mucho, no me ubico bien en las ciudades nuevas, sabes? Y en una de tantas veces que me extravié, di con un sitio que me fascinó.

- Dónde está?

Quería entretenerlo así que empecé a hablar y hablar sin parar del lugar que había encontrado.

- Esta cerca de la Riviera, pero ya verás, no hay nadie nunca, está libre de turistas, pero te va a encantar, es un sitio muy tranquilo, a veces iba ahí a pensar un poco…

- Pensar? En qué?

Si tan sólo pudiera decirle que en él.

- Pensar, pensar en cosas – sonreí –, cosas de mujeres, ya sabes, qué está de moda, qué nuevos zapatos comprarme, cosas así.

- Me parece que no eres del estilo, princesa.

Mi sonrisa desapareció. Lo vi fijamente.

Largos segundos pasaron y no rompía el contacto visual con él.

Creo que mi corazón se decidió a dejarle ver en mis ojos, todo el amor que sentía por él.

- Sí lo soy – dije casi sin voz –. Podría serlo. Yo podría serlo.

Por él podría serlo. Si me lo pidiera yo sería así en un segundo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de agua, no era posible este nivel de adoración, era tan nuevo. Me hundí en sus ojos, quería decirle con los míos lo que sentía por él. Y lo hice.

Repetí en mi mente, en mi interior muchas veces, te amo, te amo. Ojala en mis ojos se vean las palabras. Ojala él lo entienda.

Estaba él también muy callado, viéndome fijamente y soñé que en sus ojos azules estaba la respuesta afirmativa a mis palabras sin voz y que él también me amaba.

Se veía tan desvalido ahí recostado, y lo hacía sin esperar nada, cuando muchos no lo hubieran hecho jamás.

Él estaba dando de su sangre a quienes jamás lo trataron bien, ni lo quisieron un poco. A quienes lo habían herido y hecho pasar la peor de las infancias.

Vi en sus ojos el dolor de aquellos días y me maravilló la nobleza de sus sentimientos que lo impulsaban a hacer algo así como esto.

Y entonces, mientras me hundía en su mirada, admirando el maravilloso ser que él era, creo que me enamoré un poco más. Otro poco y mi corazón cantaba.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que terminaron su labor y salió el personal del lugar.

- No te levantes aún – le dije al sentirlo removerse –. Quédate un momento así, puedes marearte.

Me hizo caso y sonreí para él, mientras se recostaba de nuevo. Acaricié su frente con mis dedos muy despacio. Me gustaba la sensación fresca y suave de su piel contra la mía.

Tomó entonces mi mano y besó el dorso de ella una vez muy lentamente. Creo que suspiré.

Cuando pasó un momento, se levantó por fin del lugar y salimos de nuevo. Su padre estaba en la sala de espera.

- Cómo sigue? – le preguntó Damon.

- El cirujano dice que todo va bien. Saldrá de esto.

- Me alegro.

- Gracias, Damon.

Cerró Damon los ojos un instante, y luego se despidió tomándome de la mano.

- Hasta luego, padre.

Salimos del hospital y él ya no volteó atrás.

Cuando estuvimos en la calle, quería él caminar, pero me preocupó hacerlo luego de lo que había hecho.

- Tomemos un coche y vamos al hotel, debes tomar algo de líquido y creo que un poco de alimento no te caería mal.

- Vamos Elena – sonrió –, no pasa nada.

- Por favor – pedí viéndolo a los ojos.

- De acuerdo – sonrió.

Una vez dentro del coche de alquiler, recorrí el espacio que nos separaba y, sin pensar en nada más, lo abracé por la cintura.

Para mi gran alegría no me rehusó, rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me apoyé en su pecho. Me gustó. Era muy bonito estar así con él. Se sentía muy bonito.

- Elena… – habló en un susurro.

Moví un poco la cabeza, instándole a hablar, pero renuente a dejar de abrazarlo o a removerme de donde estaba apoyada en su pecho. Con sus largos y fuertes brazos alrededor de mí, rodeándome de su aroma delicioso y su calidez maravillosa.

Besó mi frente y sentí que volaba entre las nubes. No me importaba pensar en nada que no fuera el latir de su corazón que escuchaba con los ojos cerrados abrazada por él, refugiada en sus brazos.

- Elena… – habló susurrando de nuevo.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré llena de todo él. Besó mi frente de nuevo y habló muy despacio contra mi piel.

- Quieres ser mi novia?

Sonreí y luego lloré, y luego lloré sonriendo, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Tan enamorada que apenas podía hablar.

- Sí. Sí quiero.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Muchas Gracias Por su Apoyo meconsume, Maria Jaen, YAZMIN V, , arsipaci14, martagh, elena prada, cattleya, Moon898, karymoon, , L44le, **_

_**Butter014 si vi tus 3 reviews seguidos gracias.**_

_**Espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews **_

Capítulo IX

"Faltan estrellas en el cielo, testigos callados del número de mis penas; faltan luces de ti en el firmamento, falta todo sin ti, sin ti han quedado despojos.

Porque, amor, hasta las estrellas en el cielo pocas son, y faltan muchas, para recordar tus ojos."

03:00 hrs.

Quizás era imposible de creer, inexplicable o hasta poco razonable, pero era cierto, amaba a Damon Salvatore, y no era nuevo.

Lo amé durante tres años, callando siempre las voces en mi interior que gritaban su nombre, deseando que el tiempo apagara lo que se había encendido en mí, pero nunca lo logró.

El tiempo jamás logró borrar ese sentimiento en mi corazón que llenaba todo con su fuerza abrumadora.

Y no era sólo la evidente química entre nosotros, palpable casi desde el primer momento, o el deseo enloquecido que despertábamos uno en el otro. No era sólo eso, era algo más. Sólo deseo que él me ame a mí de la misma manera.

- Elena – habló de pronto –, no regresemos al hotel, te llevaré a un lugar, quieres?

Asentí todavía apoyada en su pecho. Seguía él con sus brazos alrededor de mí, sentados los dos en el asiento trasero de aquel coche de alquiler.

Jamás me había sentido tan cómoda en toda mi vida. Cómo desearía que este lugar me perteneciera para siempre.

Damon dio instrucciones al chofer y éste nos dejó pronto en un lugar muy iluminado.

A pesar de ser ya muy entrada la madrugada, en Paris siempre había personas en las calles, y muchos de los comercios y restaurantes acostumbraban cerrar una vez amanece, así que era casi como si la ciudad no durmiera en absoluto.

Bajó Damon del coche y luego extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar a mí, me gustó la sensación, era nueva.

Una vez estuve afuera se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor a pagar por los servicios, y luego de que lo hizo tomó mi mano para caminar juntos hacia el lugar que me llevaba.

Era un pequeño parque lleno de árboles y jardineras con flores por todas partes, con angostos senderos que comunicaban los espacios como en una red, dejando una zona, justo en el centro del parque, al aire libre.

Llegamos al lugar y entonces vi lo que ocupaba aquel espacio libre.

Era una pista de hielo, y justo en el centro de la pista había un enorme pino, como si fuera un gigantesco árbol navideño, que seguramente decorarían con luces de colores en aquellas festividades, pero por la fecha en que estábamos, sólo estaba adornado con pequeñas luces blancas luminosas.

A un extremo de la pista de patinaje vi un pequeño café estilo italiano, con mesas al exterior para los clientes y hacia ahí nos dirigimos.

En el café se encontraban sólo otros dos caballeros sentados en un extremo, y Damon y yo nos sentamos en la mesita más alejada a la construcción de la cafetería, pero que estaba más cerca de la pista de patinaje.

Él me había ayudado con la silla y luego se sentó en una junto a mí, pero me observó un momento.

- Qué pasa? – pregunté.

- Estas lejos – dijo –. No me gusta.

Entonces tomó mi silla firmemente y jaló hacia él. Separó las piernas para que mi silla quedara entre ellas y me abrazó. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y besó mi mejilla muy despacio.

Un mesero se acercó a nosotros y Damon ordenó en su perfecto francés un par de cafés americanos.

- Deberías pedir algo de comer – le dije –, para que te recuperes.

Pidió entonces un entremés sencillo, sólo para él porque yo no deseaba nada; y con la orden tomada el mesero nos dejó solos de nuevo.

Apoyados uno en el otro, con sus manos en mi cintura, observábamos al frente de nosotros la pista de hielo en donde unas pocas personas patinaban.

La vista era muy hermosa, una joven hacía elegantes figuras patinando lentamente alrededor del enorme pino al centro y se veía casi como una visión mágica, como un hada sobre el hielo.

- Me gusta aquí – susurré soltando un suspiro.

Escuché la voz de Damon muy cerca de mi oído hablando contra mi piel.

- A mí me gusta más aquí.

Posó sus labios en mi mejilla, sensuales y quietos en el mismo lugar por largo rato, como si saboreara. Cerré los ojos fascinada con la sensación.

Tenía mis manos en su pecho, tocando la tela de su camisa, bajo el abrigo, y entonces las recorrí hacia su cara. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la sensación de su cara en mis manos era refrescante y hacía mi corazón palpitar alegre.

Acerqué mis labios a su mejilla y lo besé yo también. A mí también me gustaba ahí.

Nos miramos entonces largamente, en completo silencio, disfrutando el aroma de los árboles que nos rodeaban y los bisbiseos aromáticos de café mezclados con la serenidad de una noche pacífica llena de estrellas.

Recorrí con mis dedos su mejilla, maravillada con el tacto sedoso de su piel; y él acarició también mi rostro muy delicada y serenamente.

Nada podía pasar en ese momento, el mundo se había detenido, había dejado de girar.

Lo único que escuchaba era el palpitar de mi propio corazón; muy despacio, muy lento, lleno de felicidad; y lo único que mi piel sentía era la tersura de la suya, la frescura de sus dedos en mis labios, la de su piel en mis dedos.

Sus ojos, que se veían más azules que nunca y profundos, me incitaban a sumergirme en ellos, como en una laguna adorable.

Azul oscuro, como el mar, con vetas grises, todas diferentes, todas hondas y secretas, todas llenas de luz. Todas y cada una amadas por mí.

De poder hacerlo, pasaría la eternidad entera, toda mi vida, admirando la profundidad de esos ojos que hoy me veían como ningunos jamás lo habían hecho.

Estaba muy enamorada, ya lo sabía, pero lo supe más; porque creo que con cada minuto junto a él, me enamoraba un poco más y cada vez más.

Era él el único que me había tocado, el único que había despertado a la mujer en mi interior, el único con el que me había sentido completa, y, al mismo tiempo, era el único que me hacía sentir estas ganas de abrazar y dejar que me abracen, quedarme quieta en sus brazos, rodeada por él.

Estas ganas de estar en silencio, porque no hay nada que decir; porque las palabras jamás podrán explicar, lo que sólo es posible decir con miradas.

Y por dentro me sentía feliz, quería reír y llorar de alegría porque estaba enamorada y mucho; y soñé y quise seguir soñando que él me amaba a mí también.

- Trajeron la orden – musité sin dejar de verlo.

Sonrió ligeramente y asintió sin dejar de verme él tampoco. Luego acercó mi cuerpo al suyo con sus manos en mi cintura y besó mi frente muy despacio y luego mi mejilla. Creo que suspiré.

Nos separamos un poco, quería dejarlo que comiera algo para que se recuperara y así lo hizo. Lo insté a beber jugo de naranja, algo había escuchado de que luego de una transfusión se deben beber líquidos; y él aceptó mi consejo sonriendo, creo que le gustaba que me preocupara por él, y a mí me gustaba preocuparme por él.

Bebió mucho jugo y siguió comiendo lentamente. Pero yo no comí nada, tenía el estómago inquieto, vibrando en mi interior, presa de las mariposas que sólo Damon, y nunca nadie más, me hacía sentir.

En ningún momento dejó de abrazarme mientras comía lentamente, estábamos muy callados observando en la pista de hielo el sereno movimiento del hada que flotaba alrededor del gigantesco pino decorado en luces blancas.

- No soy bueno hablando de lo que siento – habló de pronto.

Había terminado el entremés que había pedido, pero no dejaba de abrazarme, por lo que habló muy cerca de mí.

- Quisiera decirte con exactitud lo que siento, pero se me hace tan difícil.

Quise callar sus labios con mis dedos, pero no dejó que lo hiciera. Se irguió en su silla y me instó a que hiciera lo mismo para vernos de frente.

- Me es difícil – continuó sonriendo –, pero aún así he de intentarlo.

Sonreí levemente ante su mirada llena de ternura y el ligero temblor nervioso en su voz.

Me quedé en silencio y lo vi fruncir el ceño casi imperceptiblemente, como si buscara las palabras exactas. Al parecer no las encontró.

- No me sale nada – sonrió.

- No digas nada – me apoyé de nuevo en su pecho, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Pero él quería expresar algo, así que me abrazó un instante, pero luego me instó a erguirme otra vez en mi silla.

- Tengo que decirlo – se quedó callado un momento y luego habló con voz segura –, te pondré un ejemplo – sonrió.

- Te escucho – sonreí.

- Ves el cielo?

Giré un segundo la vista hacia arriba, sonriendo sin entender lo que intentaba decir.

- Lo veo – asentí.

- Ves las estrellas?

- Sí.

- Muchas no? Cuántas crees que sean?

Vi de nuevo el firmamento. Estaba poblado de estrellas luminosas, imposible contarlas.

- Infinidad – volví mis ojos a él.

- Así es – dijo.

Mi cara mostró mi confusión.

- Ese es el número – afirmó.

Sonreí sin entender.

Pero entonces él habló.

- No soy un poeta y mucho me cuesta explicar lo que me ahoga; pero te diré que cada una de las estrellas que ves en el firmamento esta noche representa cada una de las veces que pensé en ti en estos tres años. Que no había momento en el que no te recordara. Que no hubo un instante en el que no deseara escuchar tu voz, o sentir tus manos, o hundirme en tus ojos. Que cada luz en el cielo testifica las muchas veces que soñé contigo, con volver a verte. Cada uno de sus destellos habla de las veces que me arrepentí por no haberte detenido, por haberte dejado ir. Nunca, jamás pude superar lo nuestro. Porque siendo y sin ser, significando todo y a la vez con miras de nada, ese momento de ti en mi vida ha sido el todo para mí. Y fui un estúpido cuando te dejé partir, jamás me arrepentiré lo suficiente de haberlo hecho; y jamás podré pedirte perdón lo suficiente tampoco por lo poco que pude ofrecerte en ese momento. Pero debes saber que yo Elena, no recuerdo nada de mí antes de ese primer día en que te vi, y después, cuando desapareciste, cuando te fuiste y te dejé partir, nada hay digno de ser recordado tampoco. Sólo las estrellas, porque ellas son mudos testigos; y cada una guarda todos y cada uno de los besos que no te di. Y todas saben lo que he pensado en ti, porque más, mucho más que el número de ellas en el cielo, son los momentos que te recordé, los que inundaste mi mente. Y no quiero dejarte ir otra vez, quiero estar contigo, quiero que estemos juntos donde tú lo desees, juntos lado a lado, yo contigo y tú en mis brazos; porque estrellas en el cielo ya no bastan, faltan muchas; estrellas en el cielo me harán falta para extrañarte si te pierdo otra vez.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No te vayas mañana – pidió y su voz era como un ruego de ternura con sus hermosos ojos suplicantes.

Negué ligeramente profundamente emocionada.

- No me iré – casi no podía hablar.

- Quédate conmigo.

- Me quedo – sonreí con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Me quedaría con él, sin importarme nada.

- Tengo que volar yo también mañana a Los Ángeles – explicó –, pero me gustaría que lo hiciéramos juntos.

- De acuerdo.

- Pero después de algo – sonrió como si escondiera el plan de una travesura.

- De lo que tú quieras.

- No me preguntarás qué es?

- Confío en ti.

- Elena – dudó y luego meció la cabeza buscando quizás las palabras.

Habló luego de un momento. Fijó sus ojos en mí, más profundos que nunca.

- Yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Mis lágrimas se escaparon al fin y mojaron mis mejillas.

- De verdad? – limpié mi rostro.

Sonrió hermoso.

- Estoy enamorado de ti – afirmó, luego tomó mi rostro entre sus manos –. Tú podrías amarme un día?

Mi corazón brincó en mi pecho, gritando feliz a viva voz lo que más ansiaba decir.

- Lo he hecho desde hace tres años – respondí llorando quedamente.

- De verdad? – sus ojos azules se vieron llenos de emoción.

- Todos y cada uno de los días Damon.

Y era verdad, lo había amado cada día y cada noche, extrañando de él todo y muriendo de dolor y de pena al sentirlo tan lejos y tan inalcanzable.

Luego habló de nuevo, palabras dulces y llenas de ternura.

- Te amo – dijo.

Dos palabras que eran todo para mí.

Lo veía a los ojos entre mis lágrimas.

Limpié mi rostro lo mejor que pude, pero no podía dejar de llorar muy despacio.

Entonces hablé y dije lo que sentía.

- Yo también te amo Damon – como la gloria fue decirlo, y estaba segura de eso, de mi amor por él; de eso y de otra cosa –. Y yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir otra vez.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

"Se enreda en la vertiente de mi alma este amor tuyo que me ata; uniéndome fiero a tus labios; y al mismo tiempo, contradictoria pero complementariamente, haciéndome libre en tus brazos."

04:00 hrs.

Luego de estar un momento en el café junto a la pista de hielo, Damon recordó lo que yo le había mencionado en el hospital.

- Dijiste que me llevarías a un lugar.

Sonreí recordando yo también, entonces nos levantamos del sitio, luego de que pidiera la cuenta, para dirigirnos al lugar que quería yo mostrarle.

Fue necesario tomar un coche de alquiler, porque en ese momento estábamos en el barrio italiano y era necesario cruzar gran parte de la ciudad para llegar a nuestro destino. Al chofer sólo le indiqué que nos llevara a un crucero a un par de calles del río Sena y cuando llegamos Damon me ayudó a bajar.

- Vaya que es un lugar bonito – dijo Damon junto a mí –, no podíamos estar en Paris sin dar un paseo por el Sena.

- Eh… quizás tengas razón – sonreí –, pero no es ahí a dónde vamos.

- Entonces?

- Ya lo verás.

Lo tomé de la mano para entrar en una pequeña calle que corría paralela al río, a unos cuantos metros de él.

Era un lugar bastante solitario y hasta un poco lúgubre, porque íbamos de espaldas a los comercios que ofrecían su fachada al río.

Cualquiera diría que lo romántico en Paris era del otro lado de donde caminábamos, por la vereda junto al río, poblada de rosas silvestres, en una alfombra de pasto colorido, con el río a un costado e innumerables cafeterías y restaurantes, todos con rincones románticos, grandes ventanales, velas en las mesas, música de fondo y una de las vistas más hermosas del mundo, el río Sena de Paris.

Pero no, a pesar de ser el destino por excelencia de todo turista, para mí había otro lugar que era miles de veces más romántico, más hermoso y mucho más memorable que cualquier otro en la que había sido mi ciudad de residencia por los últimos dos años.

Damon caminaba con su brazo en mi cintura, y yo a mi vez lo abrazaba también absolutamente feliz de tenerlo aquí conmigo esta noche.

Llegamos entonces a una escalinata a nuestra izquierda, y le indiqué que debíamos subir por ahí. Hizo un gesto como de sospecha mientras me veía sonriendo.

- Confía en mí – le dije –, no te arrepentirás.

Asintió entonces con gesto cómplice y me siguió escalinata arriba. Nuestra única iluminación en ese momento era la luna en su marco estrellado que me miraba tan ansiosa como mi acompañante.

La escalinata era de piedra y muy angosta, daba vueltas sobre su propio eje y nos llevó luego de un rato a una azotea.

- Aquí es – le dije.

Damon de mi mano hizo un gesto de admiración que aprecié con gusto.

- Qué lugar! – fue todo lo que dijo.

Caminamos juntos y entonces le expliqué lo que era aquello.

Estábamos tres pisos arriba, en la azotea de un lugar que ahora hacía las veces de restaurante. Pero que cincuenta años atrás fue la casa de un escritor inglés que en sus años de retiro había comprado la propiedad con el único propósito de envejecer viendo el Sena desde su ventana.

Cuando murió donó la propiedad de tres pisos de altura al gobierno de la ciudad, con la condición de que la azotea se convirtiera en parque público.

Así que estábamos en lo que muy posiblemente era el parque más pequeño de Paris, y el de ubicación más extraña. Y, a mi gusto, el más hermoso.

Por un tiempo el lugar era muy conocido entre los turistas, pero en la actualidad ya casi nadie lo visitaba, aunque el gobierno seguía manteniéndolo lleno de plantas y flores.

No tenía árboles, pero estaba poblado de grandes macetas llenas de lirios, rosas y violetas; todas ellas rodeando el pequeño lugar y en el centro una pequeña fuente que cantaba.

La belleza del sitio era innegable y con agrado vi que a Damon también le gustaba.

Nos paramos en el extremo que daba a la calle, tocando con las manos la pared a la altura de la cintura que habían erigido los constructores del diminuto parque, y apreciamos la vista estupenda.

Al frente de nosotros se extendía de izquierda a derecha el río, grueso y caudaloso, en ese momento de la noche parecía que los reflejos de las estrellas jugaban con los vaivenes líquidos sonriendo y danzando, como si las estrellas traviesas retaran al Sena a intentar alcanzarlas.

A un par de millas a la derecha se erige la torre Eiffel, no tan grande como se piensa cuando se le ve en imágenes, es un tanto más pequeña; pero no deja de ser imponente. Además, destino por excelencia de los enamorados. Proclamada por los parisinos como el monumento más hermoso del mundo.

Claro que cuando lo ensalzaban no mencionaban el dato de que la torre fue ideada y construida para funcionar primero como repetidor de señales radiofónicas, y después, cuando se le adecuó un mirador, era usada como faro vigía de aviones enemigos durante la guerra. De alguna manera quizás conocer el porqué de la torre le restaría algo de romanticismo.

En lo particular no me emocionaba demasiado la torre como tal, lo que me maravillaba era el escenario, el río, la ciudad, las interminables flores a uno y a otro costado, las estrellas en la noche. Y esta noche, otra cosa me maravillaba también, la compañía a mi lado.

Me parecía imposible que yo, Elena Gilbert, pudiera estar una maravillosa noche llena de estrellas en la ciudad más romántica del mundo, Paris, con nada más y nada menos que Damon.

Era algo con lo que ni siquiera me atrevía a soñar, pero hoy estaba pasando. Llené de aire mis pulmones y admiré la vista y el cielo, sintiéndome plena con el aroma fresco y liberador de una noche inolvidable.

Giré para verlo y estaba muy callado observando todo.

- Vaya lugar que encontraste – dijo sonriendo.

Giré del todo, dando la espalda al río y me apoyé con los brazos cruzados para admirarlo a él; en lo que a mí respecta, este lugar tiene una hermosura incomparable, pero él ofrece una mejor vista.

- Te gusta? – pregunté.

- En verdad es hermoso. Es curioso que digas que lo hicieron parque hace tantos años y sea tan solitario. Ofreciendo esta vista además.

- Creo que en un principio debió tener mucha popularidad, pero luego las personas lo olvidaron. Así pasa. Todo suele olvidarse.

- Difiero – sonrió.

Se acercó a mí, colocando ambos brazos a mis costados, viéndome muy de cerca.

- No todo suele olvidarse – explicó –. Hay algunas cosas que son inolvidables.

- Como qué? – sonreí.

- Como tú.

Besó mi frente y se acercó un poco más a mí.

- Yo soy inolvidable?

- Así es. Lo eres.

Hablaba tan cerca de mí que sentía su aliento delicioso en mis labios.

- Y por qué soy inolvidable? – pregunté sonriendo.

- Ah pues no lo sé – bromeó –. Deben ser esas pecas supongo.

- Te engaña la luz nocturna, yo no tengo pecas.

- Quizás, entonces que siga engañándome la vida entera, porque no hay nada más hermoso que yo haya visto.

Rozó con su nariz la mía sonriendo maravilloso.

- Mis pecas?

- Creí que no tenías.

- Las que tú proclamas que tengo.

- Tus pecas, tu nariz, tus labios, todo. Tú que eres artista debes estar más cerca de Dios que nadie, quizás tú lo comprendas.

Me sorprendió el giro en la plática.

- Por qué? – pregunté extrañada.

- Porque Él también es un artista como tú.

- Y eso por qué?

- Te hizo a ti. Y tú eres una obra de arte.

- Te lo parece?

- De principio a fin.

Me abrazó entonces con sus manos firmes en mi espalda y acercó más su rostro al mío. Supe que estaba por besarme y cerré los ojos.

- Primero algo – dijo.

Abrí los ojos extrañada.

- Qué pasa? – pregunté.

- Con quién venías aquí?

La expresión de sospecha en su rostro me pareció adorable. Intentaba sonar despreocupado y bromista, pero sus ojos lo delataban.

- Venías aquí con algún admirador? – insistió.

- Celos? – pregunté sonriendo.

- De ti? Siempre.

- No venía con nadie. Venía sola, a pensar en ti.

Era la verdad.

- Entonces ya estuve aquí antes de hoy.

- Siempre que yo misma venía, porque te tenía en el corazón.

Entonces me besó.

- Yo también te tengo en el corazón – habló entre mis labios –. Todo él es tuyo.

- Seguro?

- Yo soy tuyo entero.

Me jaló decidido para ajustarme contra su cuerpo, y tomó mis labios con los suyos con más fuerza todavía. Muchas veces me había besado antes, pero por alguna razón, éste se sentía como el primer beso.

Algo nuevo había en el sabor de sus labios, en la firmeza de sus brazos. Entendí lentamente que era esta nueva certeza de amarnos. Como si la electrizante química que ya compartíamos desde el momento en que nos vimos, hoy fuera sumergida en un sentimiento espeso y rotundo. Cierto, claro, eterno. Amor.

Amor, amor, amor. Amor mucho, amor hermoso, amor nuestro.

Con eso solamente en mi interior, abrí ampliamente ambos brazos, y rodeando sus hombros lo apreté contra mi misma, curvando mi cuerpo hacia atrás, quería que me besara más, más profundo, más pleno. Lo hizo.

Sentí su humedad en mi propia boca, su lengua lenta y sensual, sus labios firmes, entregados, posesivos y dadivosos, su aliento en mi piel, todo su cuerpo firme y recio sujetándome completa. Era maravilloso. Este beso era maravilloso. Él era maravilloso.

Ajusté aún más mis brazos alrededor de él, y él hizo lo mismo. Haciéndome suya con un beso como yo tantas veces lo soñé. Perdíamos el aliento, pero no hacía falta respirar, vivíamos en la boca del otro.

Te amo, susurró adentro de mi boca. Sentí algo temblar en mi interior. Te amo respondí yo en un susurro presa de sus besos.

Entonces profundizó aún más y todo mi cuerpo despertó entre sus brazos. Pasé la lengua por su labio inferior y mordí ligeramente, lo sentí estremecerse. Y este beso se volvió todavía más hondo y audaz de lo que ya era. Amor y deseo y ansias muchas, todo mezclado en la misma humedad que compartíamos.

Acaricié su cabello, con manos febriles y él recorrió las suyas hasta mis caderas. Di un pequeño grito placentero en su boca. Lo sentí presionar las manos en aquella parte de mi cuerpo, y sentí que estallaría de placer.

- Hazme el amor – supliqué.

Quería sentirlo dentro de mí.

- Hazme el amor – repetí –. Quiero ser tuya otra vez.

- Te haré mía para siempre.


End file.
